Just like a fox
by Densetsu-no-Zelda
Summary: Naruto just returned from his two and a half year trip to meet a terrible fate.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto carried himself along heavy feet, his mind whirling with the great excitement team 7 felt when they accomplished such a mission.

Scarecrow Kakashi decided that a retest on their miserable bell exam would suit them well. Especially since all three of them had finally reached the age of maturity. Except, they didn't defeat him any way a mature adult would have. A plain and dirty trick on Kakashi's behalf and it was all the blond's fault.

"Look, sensei. I already told you, I never finished that boring book." Naruto pleaded.

Kakashi only sighed, his head low and arm waving back and forth, book held in hand. "Hu..."

The great toad sannin huffed at the title given at his book. "Boring book my ass."

"Your ass is boring."

Jiraiya flinched and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why you little punk. And to think, I was actually going to pay for your celebration meal."

Naruto waved his hands in surrender. "H-hey, almighty toad, I was only joking, really!"

"Of course you were." A puff of smoke emphasized that Kakashi and Jiraiya had vanished.

"Now look what you did, Naruto." Sakura, standing to the blond's left, shook a fist at his face. "He might have actually payed for our meal."

"Who? That perverted old man?"

The pink head rephrased herself. "That's why I said 'might have'. Right, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Knowing him he's probably with sensei doing something inappropriate."

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura paced forward.

The blond wrapped his arm around the raven's shoulder and grinned wildly. "You're getting to know their minds alot, huh?"

"Whatever." Sasuke pushed his hand away and followed behind Sakura.

Naruto hurried along. "Etto...Sasuke...my birthday's coming up...and imma turn sixteen..."

"And? What about it?"

Damn, that hurt. "I was...uh...ya know...wondrin'-"

"Maybe."

"W-what?"

Sasuke sent him a sideways smirk and continued to walk.

The blond stopped in his tracks and smiled. "Will this be the first birthday...with my friends?" His heart thumped in his chest both from anxiety and pure content. "Guess so."

After three years of only being around a perverted old man and screaming women, Naruto was glad he was back in the leaf. He was glad that all his friends were the same...and Sasuke...had soon begun to share his emotions. He was glad about that for sure.

Naruto turned his attention back to his teammates, immediately finding that they had disappeared and a throng of villages crowded before him. The teens were no where to be found.

"Don't tell me I was ditched again."

"Naruto!" The feminine voice of Sakura sounded above all others. "Over here!"

Sakura and Sasuke stood at the edge of the alligned buildings, the two hidden beneath shadow. The raven tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Coming!" Naruto called. He pushed through the villagers with great effort before he finally managed to make it to his friends. "Gomen. I kinda got lost a second there. Hehe."

"Come on, dobe, weren't we going to get dinner?"

"Yeah, Naruto."

He nodded and crossed his arms. "Where to?"

Sakura quickly pointed a finger away from the village. "How about a place I know. It's not so far from here."

"Hm...alright. "

The three turned their direction for the area recently pointed to. The night was warm, perfect for a friendly outing.

"Just around here."

It was taking some time to find the so called place Sakura had mentioned. It almost seemed as if they had been walking for thirty minutes, though, in reality, it had only been ten minutes.

"When are we gonna be there?" Naruto complained.

"Soon." Sasuke told him.

Strange. Did Sasuke know where this place was as well?

The undergrowth became wild, more trees gathered and fought for room.

Naruto turned the corner of a tree and was left to complete shock. The rest of team 7 was gone. There wasn't even a lingering trace of their presence. "G-guys?"

Then, a hand shot across his mouth, covering his screams and yelps of fury and fear in a terrible mixture. He shot forward and both his arms were clutched in tight grips that bit down on his skin and bones. His feet in the same position.

What's going on?!

A voice sounded near his ear. "We'll make you regret ever coming back to the leaf, Kyuubi."

K-Kyuubi? After so many years they still see me as THAT?

A sharp kunai embedded itself within the blond's chest; blood instantly filling his mouth, though he was unable to cough it out. A cloaked man stood in front of him with a sadistic smile and the weapon in one hand while his other hand placed itself around Naruto's neck.

A voice to his left whispered. "We're not supposed to kill him, remember. "

Another voice. "They never said we couldn't have any fun."

Naruto's arms were swiftly pulled to his back and tied with a rough rope. His mouth covered with a thick gag. Blood spilled from the sides; the crimson liquid filling his mouth.

"Come on, Kyuubi. Scream, I want to hear you." The man placed a kick to his side, crushed a few ribs.

Another man came forward and punched Naruto in the nose, surely breaking it, while another kept the blond standing.

As bad as he wanted to Naruto refused to scream. It would only fill their hunger and have them asking for more. He had shut his eyes from their dark appearances and attempted to concentrate on anything far from the laughter and sounds of his own breaking bones. He let out a whimper, an enormous mistake, for the men laughed harder and pulled at his hair; demanding for him to look at them

"Look at us, you bastard. What? Are you defiled by the way we look? That we are not a demon like you?" The man ripped strands of the blond's hair at the word 'demon'.

It hurt so, so much...why won't they leave me alone? Or rather, Kyuubi alone. That's all they have and will ever think I am.

"Scream for us." A women's voice...

A broken ankle sent shivers through Naruto's spine and out his mouth. He screamed.

Laughter.

Then, a soft and distant voice sounded. "Naruto!"

"Dobe, where are you?!"

In his excitement Naruto's eyes shot open and he struggled for release while yelling with all his might what sounded like 'help'.

The men around him only watched his body writhe and scream with amusement in their eyes. When the voices started to recede Naruto kicked back in frustration while still calling out.

They didn't hear me, they didn't hear me! Come back, please!

"How sad. You actually thought they would come for you...pitiful."

T-they...they didn't hear me-turn around-go this way-get over here! Tears leaked from his eyes, racking his tired body with trembles and sobs.

"Aha! The great Kyuubi is crying!"

"Haha!"

I'm not the Kyuubi.

"Ehaha!"

I'm a human being!

He was dropped to the ground; bloodied and battered, no longer able to stand on his own. His heart wrenched back from pain, frustration, and false hope. His mind struggling to process what was presently occuring.

"What do we do with him."

A pause followed by a sigh. "We're not supposed to kill him. Why not leave him in the trap we saw earlier?"

"Quite fitting."

They roughly pulled the boy up and dragged him across the ground and to the area they had spoken of. A fox trap, cage large enough to fit a human lay before them.

Naruto was shoved in, door shutting behind him, the click of a lock and something else soon following.

"We can't kill him by hand but in a few weeks he'll be good as gone."

Chuckling. "Happy birthday, Kyuubi."

* * *

I have no idea why I wrote this, but please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The world I percieve

There is no longer hope for a boy as such. Broken and hurting...can this actually be happening? When can I go home? Do I ever get to go home? Will you let me?

His eyes, shut. Body, shivering.

When he tried to move his mind refused the action and his weight stayed planted to the steal ground. The laughing and chuckles had immediately stopped to reveal how silent the forest had grown. The silence was what Naruto's mind wanted ever so badly, but his heart longed for the sounds of the buzzing village, Tsunade yelling at him, the screams from the girls whom always spotted Pervy-sage peeking, Sasuke's annoyed scoffs, Sakura's furious beatings...everything was missing...

He had not yet opened his eyes. He could feel tears no longer falling; dried on his cheeks, but he felt the undying fear and the anxiety rising in his throat like bile. He was afraid if he were to look at his surroundings he would no sooner loose himself, burst into a fit of crying and laughed at by the bastards those people were.

Naruto's mouth still covered by the gag and his hands still tied by the rope that ate away at his skin. He was in the worst utmost position he could have thought possible on top of that.

Luckily, the wound at his chest no longer bled and his ankle didn't burn like fire.

Then, he decided it was time. Time to find where he was and most importantly: how to escape. His blue orbs shot open to take in the surrounding at once, absorbing the fact that where he was...he had no clue, and how to escape...he didn't know.

Layers upon layers of trees beheld his sight and his mind couldn't seem to take in the idea of being left to die in a forest. And the fact that he was in a 'fox' trap scared him the most.

A fox container to contain the container of a fox.

They were right. This is a fitting trap.

He wriggled his wrists to find release but found none. Whomever had tied such a knot must have been an expert; not that he was congratulating them or anything.

The cage was nearly the size of his bed; minus the comfort and the turning room. The top was no better, though, since he could barely sit up.

And when he tried to mold Chakra...the consequences were unforgettable. A shock ran throughout the whole trap, passing easily since it was made of metal, and electrified the blond teen. He screamed when it reached his head that rested along one of the walls and ran though his spine to his teeth and down to his toes.

It stopped nearly a minute after, leaving Naruto panting and shaking heavily. 'Chakra blockers...must be it...'

He returned his gaze to the forest and realized something horrifying. The sun was beginning to set. When he had been attacked it was already nightfall which meant he had been unconscious for a day or even longer. Naruto shut his eyes when he heard rustling in the bushes.

I guess my luck has finally ran out, huh?

Just as he had suspected, one of the men from that night returned, twirling kunai in hand.

"Look who's awake. Eheh." He stopped in front of the cage and knelt down with a hand outstretched. He placed it against Naruto's cheek in which he flinched on instinct. "Thought you could fool me?"

He was right. The blond had been pretending to still be unconscious the whole while he was there. He opened his eyes to reveal the same blue orbs, but this time with none other than a sense of anger.

"Damn Kyuubi." He lifted his hand and brought it down harder on his cheek, leaving a red print on the boy's whiskered skin. "You think you're so damn intelligent, huh, bastard?"

Naruto ignored the comment and turned his head, his gaze following.

But the man caught him under the chin and brought it back to its present position. A hole in the cage allowed easy access to the inside, mainly to torment the 'animals' within. "Don't turn your head when I'm speaking, you damn demon." He gave a thoughtful look before smirking. "I'm sure my friend would enjoy coming over for a moment, don't you think?"

Naruto kept his face passive but his heart skimmed through its beats so fast he almost lost all feeling in his body.

The man left and soon returned with another, a man that complimented his build and scowling face.

The friend chuckled. "I thought you were lying to me when you said you caught it."

"What the hell did I tell you."

"Quite fitting. Just like a fox. This will be fun."

I can't just let this happen, can I? What can I actually do in this state?

* * *

Let me go you bastard!

Naruto cried out in fury when one of the men dragged his limp body out of the cage and onto the rocky earth.

"Won't he just turn into a demon or something?"

The second man laughed and waved his hand. "Nah. I got a nifty item from that damn guy on the side of town. This should do it." He reached into his pocket and slid out a piece of leather. "Here." He tossed it to his friend. "Put it around 'is neck."

"Right." He pulled Naruto's hair from the ground, giving himself easier access to his neck. He clutched it roughly with a hand and buckled the object onto the teen. He dropped his head once it was secure.

In a matter of seconds Naruto began to feel almost ten times weaker if it were even possible. He barely even had any strength to keep himself from shutting his eyes. A collar. Just great.

"See? He's even weaker. Now we don't have to worry about the damn demon coming out."

"Yup. You're right. Now, let's get to business."

Naruto attempted to move but couldn't seem to move at all. He was so tired that beads of sweat began forming on his head and he panted softly.

The man grabbed Naruto by the throat and let his body hang limply. "What do you suggest we do?"

The first man pondered for a bit, his hand resting against his chin. "Lemme' think." Then, his eyes rested onto Naruto's headband. "I see no one bothered to take that damn thing off the Kyuubi, huh? Well, we were having quite a blast last night."

"You won't me ta' take it off?"

"'Course. Lemme' do it." The man walked to his friend's side and yanked the headband from the teen's person. He smirked before clicking at a lighter he presently held and setting the fabric on fire; dropping it to the ground the same instant."

"No!" Naruto cried out desperately with what his eyes beheld. The precious keepsake his 'father' had given him was now sitting in the Earth becoming engulfed by frolicking flames. The thing that proved all those bastards in the village, whom thought all he was was the Kyuubi, that he was a true Shinobi was dying beyond his reach.

The man laughed. "I find it quite amusing how he finds this hunk of metal so important. Damn fool, that's what he is." He stomped on the burning fabric, killing the fire, and grabbed the metal plate with a gloved hand. Sinister eyes stared into Naruto's solemn ones. "Now, I'm sure Kyuubi has been waiting quite a while for this."

* * *

Uh...wow, so many follows and favorites. Uh...arigato! Like I've said so many times before PLEASE ever do so and review. I would love to hear your comments. Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3: Blistering soul

He could no longer stand it. The pain was just too unbearable. All he could ever seem to accomplish at the moment was to yell out and scream in the undying pain that racked at his body.

"Gaha! The damn Kyuubi is weakening, Gometsumi. You see it, you see it?"

"Yeah, of course I do. But when will I get my turn?"

"Soon," Was all he replied. He pressed his hand deeper against Naruto's skin.

The blond screamed out in pain. Stop it, stop it!

Naruto's hitai-ate was now being used as his own torture device...the very thing he had cried out to from being destroyed. The man used the advantage of the hot metal and decided that branding the 'Kyuubi' would be worth his while.

The burning metal was once again pushed onto the boy's tanned skin. The sounds of the heat burning his skin and his screams sounded like a sweet harmony to both men.

Naruto's shirt had been shredded from his body, leaving his chest bare and easy access to his soft skin. All along his stomach and chest lay violent looking marks of the leave symbol from his headband. The skin steaming over, showing that the Kyuubi's healing powers were still easiily active.

The man grew frustrated with how quick he was to heal. "Damn Kyuubi. Receive your scars like a 'real' demon would. All you are is a piece of property belonging to Konoha." He pushed it onto the skin.

Naruto screamed once again and stuggled against the hold of the second man that went under his shoulders and around the back of his neck. The first man was sitting atop his legs to keep him the ever more immobilized.

The blond hated the feeling of being so weak...and scared; though he wished not to admit to such. His heart had never once beat so fast and his mind never wished to die so badly. But, wasn't that too quick? Did everything hurt that much? No, it wasn't the physical pain, but the mental. Everything about it hurt. So much.

The burns' pain slowly began to decrease and Naruto's screams died with it as well.

Seeing as the actions were no longer working, the man stood from atop his legs and tossed the metal plate across the grass. "Huh...now what else should I do to the damn demon?"

"How about I give it a try? I got something neat up my sleeve."

"Sure."

'Gometsumi' realeased his hold on Naruto and dropped him to the ground before picking something from within his jacket. The shine of a weapon came into view. "I'm sure he would like to see what I've got."

As the man neared Naruto he couldn't help but dread with all his living self the idea that the man had in mind. He was sure, that if this were to happen, he would lose his sanity in a mere instant. His blue eyes burned from the tears that were she to pour.

* * *

Okay, guys. Sorry this was short, but I've had tons of homework that I fall asleep as soon as I get to my bed. Anyway, remember to review. I really appreciate it.

Arigato!


	4. Chapter 4: My name is Uzumaki Naruto

This can't possibly be happening. It just can't. This is too inhuman, too much gore, to much suffering. I know what's going to happen and it's so hard to imagine someone doing such. I don't think my sanity will survive through this.

Naruto was shaking far too much. Fear was beginning to cloud his senses and rely only on the deathly image that was sure to happen in the near future.

"I'm surprised he knows my motive."

"Must have been attempted before."

"A miserably failed idea. I know you won't miss...just like last damn time."

"That was different. Self control was my job."

"Right."

The man leaned over the blond's trembling body that lay back to ground. He smiled down at him before pulling down the gag at Naruto's mouth. "I would love to hear your voice crying out for me to stop."

Naruto couldn't handle the pressure. "Do-don't do this..." his voice sounded dry and feeble. "Please... I'm- I'm not the demon. I swear, I'm not." He loathed the thought of begging, but knew that would be the only wave of hoping to escape.

"I think it's pretty damn funny how much they beg even though it's still going to damn happen." He chuckled.

Gometsumi sighed. "Maybe you should try a bit harder and I might reconsider."

I can't go down this path. I don't want to. In reality, who the hell would like to have something precious taken from them?

"P-please...please, don't do this. I swear I'm not the monster...I swear, I'm not."

The man continued to glare at him, as if waiting for him to finish his statement.

"I- I'm Uzumaki...Naruto...I'm not a monster. I'm not the Kyuubi...I swear, I swear, I swear." Tears pooled from his eyes.

Gometsumi, in truth, was not one for violence. But, he couldn't back down when the village requested to see something done to the demon. "This is your payment, Kyuubi. We will leave you to die in peace...after this." He brought the Kunai down to Naruto's face.

"N-no!"

The sounds of screaming echoed and bounced off the many trees lining the forest floor. Birds, lunging from it's branches in which swayed from the lifted weight. The screeches of the birds slowly drowning out the horrifying screams of pain.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, we still haven't been able to find Naruto-kun." Shizune was flushed and exhausted from the nonstop search for the blond. They had been searching for three days and still not trace. If he were to have been kidnapped, than this/these Shinobi were highly skilled in the art of disappearance.

The Hokage slammed a fist down against her table. "Who's on the search team?"

"Etto...Kakashi, Shino, Hinata, Iruka, Kiba and Akamaru...uh...and Sasuke and Sakura."

"Is that all? What about the villagers? Anybody?"

Shizune pondered at the question. "Teuchi and his daughter Ayame ask me regularly if we've found a trace, but they aren't 'skilled' enough to search themselves. Besides, they have a busin-"

A large piece of debri flew the assistant's way as the table presently smashed in half broke fown to a mere bunches of wood.

"God dammed villagers." Tsunade stomped from her office and to a room where the team had been told to wait by Shizune.

The door flung open, starting the worried looking faces.

Kakashi spoke first. "There's still nothing to report, Hokage-sama."

She inhaled before turning to the others. Her eyes traveling to the body of Sasuke whom was stiff and agitated. She spoke directly to him.

"What of the villagers?"

He answered. "It'll be October 10, tomorrow."

The room was brought to a sudden silence.

Tsunade's eyebrow raised. Was that regret in his voice? No, it couldn't be.

She crossed her arms and deeply sighed; bringing everyone from their comatose state.

"Do-do you think he was kidnapped?" Hinata asked quietly, revering back to her quirk; twiddling with her fingers.

"Don't worry," Sakura said loudly. "I'm sure if he were he'd be giving them a hell of a hard time." She brought her small smile back down into a frown. "Besides, we're going to find him." Her gaze traveled to Tsunade. "Aren't we?"

She slowly nodded her head.

Iruka, whom was sitting near Kakashi clenched his fists. "And the village...they're celebrating Naruto's...or what they call the 'demons' disappearance."

* * *

Okay, so I'll post this friday since it's October 10. I wanted to give a really great chapter for his birthday, so please wait til then.

Arigato!


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday

Why?! Why, is what I should be asking. It's all just too much to handle. How could they do this? I thought...if I came back they would see that I was stronger. Not only that, but that they would forget about the Kyuubi. That I would be treated as a human being. It...hurts. I think I should kill them- I'm going insane. Why would I think of killing them? But, why would they do something worse than killing me?

Gah! It hurts!

The laughter surrounded him even more than before. It echoed and rang in his ears like a never ending annoyance.

Violence commences:

Blood was pooling down his face and forming a crimson puddle at his head. It felt hot and sticky, but didn't matter at all at the moment. The area the blood leaked from was in even more dire condition. His sad blue eyes were tired, wanting to close so badly if not for the undying pain that gripped for his soul to stay conscious.

A sharp kunai was embedded deep into the lower eyelid, cutting out through the sclera. Every so often the weapon slipped and sliced at his Cornea. The blood never ceased to spurt from the organ as it was ripped and shredded from the blond's skull.

Violence ends:

He screamed out in pain and tried his best to escape from the torture, hoping not to endure it any longer.

I can't! I can't do this!

It was wrong what they did, even the men knew of it deep inside. They were doing this to a human; one of their own kind, and celebrating the suffering Naruto was enduring. Not only that, but he was a fellow ninja of the hidden leaf and still young by the age of fifteen.

He was crying so much he couldn't comprehend what the man above him said. The voice only drowned out along with his cries of pain.

Violence commences:

The kunai jerked deeper into his eye socket; scraping at the back of the eye ball where his veins held it firmly in place. It searched through to the cords and snapped at each one bit by bit. The veins gave way before splurting out meter long spray of crimson fluid down his whiskered face and across the forest floor. Warm and metallic smelling was the liquid. It made him sick, wanting to throw up from not just the smell but from the gruesome scene taking place.

The blood overflowed around and inside of the blond before spilling over, bringing the red and senseless eye with it. It pooled from his skull, almost like soup, and landed on the grass at his side cheek. The contents inside were no longer preserved, but were now released sickly and sunk mostly into the dry Earth.

Dead skin, cells, and blood marked the trail in which it had taken to release from Naruto's body.

Violence ends:

He no longer cried. His body too frozen from shock didn't allow him to absorb what had only recently occured. But he knew for a fact that he would no longer have the leisure of being able to see with both eyes. His left one was all gone, leaving only an empty pit where his eye used to be.

Naruto's one blue pupil stared off into the night sky, unconsciously counting all the stars (he was trained to do so in the academy). If he were ever to be captured and put through torture he was to find an alternative or a distraction from what hell he would be put through.

So far, he had counted 69 stars, being in no mood to laugh at his perverted joke, and didn't seem to notice that the man's weight had lifted off his chest.

Gometsumi exhaled deeply and rubbed the bloodied kunai along the grass to keep it from staining and rendering useless. He was panting heavily from the expertise it took to remove the eye but still not breathing as hard as the blond was. His gaze was distant and he knew for a fact what the Jinchuuriki was attempting.

It hurt the man to see such a fragile human broken and beaten as so. He, himself, no longer considered the boy a demon. After what this boy had gone through and the whole time still refusing he was the Kyuubi the man had found it horrifyingly true. He had physically and emotionally scarred a ninja of Konoha.

He knew it was wrong, but he did it for the village. Which, was fine in a crooked sense. He only continued to look down and the trembling, sweating, distant, traumatized, and crying teen. How horrible.

Naruto, on the other hand, through all the suffering and sickness he felt in his gut, was hurt and furious more than ever. He could feel the rage rising and burning at his skin. He was outraged, if only for the inside. His facial expressions only conveyed that of a helpless boy whom cried and begged.

Then...he smiled and chuckled. His whiskered cheeks spread into a grin and a laugh that was sinister and mocking. "Ehehe..."

The first man turned to face the teen. "The damn demon is laughing at us!"

Gometsumi looked sadly at him, knowing that he was laughing because he had lost all sense of his sanity.

"I'll kill him!" The man lunged for Naruto Kunai first and struck for his heart.

But, Naruto was now standing. His hand firmly gripping that of the man's with shaking legs that struggled to keep him standing. His face scared those of the men. One red slit eye, a pit of blood and darkness, thick whiskers, and a merciless smile hungry for vengeance.

"Khahaha...you're dead wrong."

"Damn demon!"

Naruto froze at the name before smiling again, allowing a fang to pop out. "I'll kill you, fucking asshole." Not even a moment went by before he slammed his hand right through the man's stomach, spilling the crimson fluid all over the ground.

He coughed up, "Demon," before falling limp.

The blond shook off the body from his hand and looked up at the second man. "You...you took my eye..."

The man was horrified. He thought he would never see this with his own eyes.

He stepped forward, a shock running from the leather at his neck, responding to the massive waves of chakra. Naruto undoubtedly ignored it.

"I~ I was forced to do it, I swear!"

He chuckled. "Didn't seem so when you asked me to beg and scream."

"I~look, you're a good kid. You won't do something like killing a Konoha resident." He tried his best to shuffle out of this situation.

Another laugh. "Fuck your opinion."

* * *

Sorry, I added extra cursing for the intensity. Anyway, I feel bad for writing this, but it's how the story goes. Remember to please leave a review.

Happy Birthday Uzumaki Naruto-kun!


	6. Chapter 6: Fur that seems to rise

Naruto was alone, now. He found that not long after he regained his senses he could smell blood all around him. It was disgusting, but a small feeling in him told that he was hungry for it, almost like his drug.

His shrugged it off and quickly took in his surroundings. There was no one to be seen. No blood, no cage, and no dead bodies. He was in the forest, most likely farther from the village than comfort allowed. All he wanted was to go back home. Home to where his friends waited for him. Yes, he believed that they were still looking for him, that's what kept him from completely losing control of the Kyuubi's power he felt raging within himself.

He was laying on the grass with his back against a tree. His pants and his chest were covered in thick layers of blood, so were his hands. The last thing he remembered was the fox taking over and a moment later he woke up here.

The blond's entire body was stiff and sore. He couldn't seem to move any part of himself. He was dazed for a while before a shock of pain ran through his system. His body twitched in response and the sound of a groan escaped his throat.

Just great. I don't know where I am and I'm badly injured. Not to mention...hungry. That must have been what that urge was earlier.

His stomach growled. What the hell am I supposed to do?

First thing, he would need to heal or at least tend the mess of his eye. Only a faint numb of pain was present, but he knew what the cost of infection could bring.

His trembling fingers searched for the previous gag that hung loosely around his neck, untied it, and brought it to wrap at the length of his head and above his wound. He pondered at how much he looked like scarecrow Kakashi, but was in no mood to laugh.

He attempted to stand on his feet and immediately heard a crack in his ankle, causing him to fall back to the grass with a hiss of pain. That's right. His ankle had been broken the first night and he had completely forgotten.

As Shikamaru would say, "What a drag."

Naruto wanted to smile, but, once again, he couldn't find that sense of humor he was so used to having. The trauma...was too much.

He looked up at the sky and found that the sun was already at the top of its peak, signaling the early afternoon. The clouds and the blue sky reflected upon it tremendously.

Alright, I gotta move. Move and find out where the hell I am and get out of here. But...

His head lolled back along the tree and his eyes drew heavy with fatigue. He hadn't realized it for some time, but his body was horribly exhausted and was no longer able to take in his surroundings or correspond with his brain.

Maybe sleep would be best for or a while.

* * *

When he awoke, he found that, once again, it was night. His body was now movable. He was even able to climb to his full height with little to no struggle at all, though he still needed the back of a tree to gain his balance every so often.

I'm fine, I'm fine. I just have to find out where I am...

He turned his head and saw that for some reason he recognized the trees that grew around him. And in the faint distance, he could have sworn he saw a faint light. From a house, maybe. He headed for the sight and stopped in his tracks when a thought came to mind.

What if it's one of the people that hurt me?

He exhaled before continuing.

I'll just have to take a chance, then.

Naruto's journey was slow and exhausting, what with his twisted ankle and malnourished body. When the ground became to hard for him to climb he had found a useful branch that could work as a cane and used it as such.

Finally, he made it to the edge of the house and almost instantly stopped when he heard voices. He hid in a brush, for he thoughy they were voices of men that spotted him, but they weren't. The voices spoke in singsong and with soft tones. Naruto could just make out what they were saying.

"Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday, Naruto-kun

Happy birthday to you"

Naruto was in tears by the time they had finished and he struggled to keep back a whine when he heard the cry of a girl from inside which was quickly followed by soothing voices.

He was right, he did recognize this place. His 'father' had only recently bought this house to accommodate the blond's needs when hiding from cruel villagers as a child. There was still hope.

* * *

Please review. I really love feed back.

Arigato!


	7. Chapter 7: Comrades never lie

Naruto fell to tears. He struggled in the pain that had followed with the racking of his body beneath the stiff and heavy breathing. Half of his face was now covered in blood from the trail of tears that dropped from his pit of an eye.

I can't believe they remembered. I mean...last time, they forgot.

He was right. Naruto had never had his comrades remember. In fact, he never really cared. It just went to show how afraid of the villagers he was. Every year he would stay hidden in his apartment. His friends weren't obligated to celebrate it, if he didn't want it.

The blond pushed his hand over his injury and climbed up the small hill that led to the house, forgetting the cane at the bottom. A surge of excitement ran through him, but he immediately stopped when a thought came to mind.

How are they going to feel about seeing me?

Naruto stood at the front of the door, completely unsure of what to do. Should he knock or not? Then, fate was the one to decide for him. When he shifted in his stance his ankle crunched beneath him and he fell, hard, against the door.

Damn, that hurt!

It hurt alot more than what he had previously emphasized. He lay on the ground in a fetal position while rocking himself back and forth, holding onto his injured leg and gripping the pit that bled out from the hit he had received.

"What was that?" Said a voice inside.

Another answered. "Aren't there foxes in the woods."

How ironic.

Then, the door was pulled open.

The light from the inside blinded Naruto for a moment until he grew accustomed to the glow. He pulled his head up from the ground and was brought to a fit of shock. Above him was Iruka at the door, standing in more than silence with a cloud of confusion and surprise that hung above his frozen form.

A parade of shock awaited both parties whom where surprised to behold such a sight.

"N-Naruto?" He finally chocked out.

The blond couldn't help but to cry once more. Way too much shock in what seemed like one day to him. "I-Iruka...sensei." His voice hadn't come out the way he wanted, but at least it did. Another thing in which losing it would have caused him to become insane.

Iruka, still shocked, stared down on the crying teen, his own eyes itching for the tears to fall. It was..was too good to be true. He must be dreaming. "N-Naruto, is that you?"

He softly nodded.

The man immediately bent down and brought his arms to cradle the fragile teen in his arms, wrapping them tightly as if afraid of losing the boy once more. The two sat In each other's embrace until another figure passed for the door.

An emotionless voice with a silent hn' in between. "Sensei who-" He stopped when his eyes fell upon the thin and pale body. He was silent for a moment before he almost hummed the name. "Naruto...where-"

"I missed you...Sasuke..." Once again, his voice came out pitiful and weak, but he didn't want to answer his friend's impending question. Changing the subject would be best, and keeping from eye contact might also help.

Iruka released his hold on the boy and cupped his cheeks in his hands, slowly bringing his head up to see the face of his son. When Naruto was in clear view, he inwardly gagged at the sight.

The blond's face was covered in dried blood and dirt and tears. His lips were deadly cracked and his cheeks held scars and bruises from what looked like punches. His right eye was bloodshot and half-lidded; depicting how tired he was. Finally, his gaze rested on that of his left eye. A white rag heavily covered it, but he could only imagine what was in that darkness.

"Naruto what happened to you?"

The question he tried desperately to evade showed its face from beneath the pot's lid. He shook his head in response. There's no way in hell I'm repeating what happened! I won't worry my friends!

Iruka sighed.

sasuke, on the other hand, shot forward and grabbed Naruto to stare him in the eye. Fury was radiating off himself. "Naruto, don't give us that shit. You answer the fucking question or so help me!"

The three were frozen in their stances, Naruto and Iruka's level of shock nearly reaching the same height.

He shook his head again, keeping his frightened blue eye locked with Sasuke's black ones.

"Dobe, I swear to god."

Shake.

Sasuke tightened his grip on the boy's arm. "Tell us!"

"No!" He was scared. He could feel that sense of fear rising in his throat. He tried to hold back a whimper, but failed miserably as he fell to tears. "Just...leave me alone..."

The Uchiha released his grip on the blond's arm, silently cursing when he realized he had reopened a gash in the teen's skeletal limb. "I'm sorry..."

Naruto felt horrible for what he said, but kept silent. He would never want to replay those images in his head. Ever.

I'll never tell what happened.

"Alright, Naruto. Let's get you inside." Iruka knelt down to help him up but stopped when something strange protruded from the blond. His eyes trailed along it for a while before he pulled them away to gaze at Sasuke. He gave a slight flick of his head, pointing in the direction of the object.

Sasuke realized the gesture and turned his own head. He was shocked, if only for a second. "Dobe, try standing up, will you?"

The blond nodded and shakily got to his feet, obviously having one leg provide the weight of his entire body.

Iruka nearly gasped at the sight, a pang of sorrow reaching his throat.

Now they'll never see him as anything more than the Kyuubi... now that this has gone and happened to my poor Naruto...

* * *

leave a review, please.

Come on, you lazy slackers. I csn see you on the other side of the screen...


	8. Chapter 8: Please, leave me be

I need to control myself...if I don't I'll worry them for sure. I won't do it. Calm down, calm down.

In truth, Naruto had already noticed the 'unspeakable' thing in which the other two saw. He knew what they were thinking, but really didn't seem to care any longer. Not more than a few hours ago was when he had recognized that something was off and strange on his body, accidentally tripped along it's length that dangled and swayed so low along the ground.

He remembered loosing his footing from both balance and from fear of what was to come, searching about for what else it could have been, and refusing that he was seeing reality, that this was all a dream and nothing else other than that. How he wished it could have been a dream, now that his sensei's eyes rested on what he had also seen. Sasuke, his best friend, had just realized the truth as well. How he wished he hadn't.

Naruto, being as tired as he was, moved from his frozen stance and pushed ahead into the house himself. He just...wanted to sleep. That was all.

Iruka shook from the same position and hurriedly followed after the blond. "Naruto, hang on-" But he was already too late for the boy was already in the living room where the others were gathered.

A series of faces and questions arose, bombarding Naruto with a mixture of too many emotions. He knew who they were-the rookie nine- but he had this strange sense in his stomach that he couldn't shake.

Kiba had made his way towards him, Akamaru following, and this caused him to immediately flinch backwards. The two stopped their advance when they saw his hesitation.

The other eight cautiously headed to stand beside Kiba, but the blond leaped backwards, scared witless.

What's wrong with me? I know who they are, but why am I scared?

Naruto brought up his shaking hands to shield that of his face, what he felt to be the most vulnerable of this situation. He continued to take steps back until he crashed into a wall behind him.

He was panicking, and not even he could explain the sensation rising in his throat. He was scared as hell and couldn't place a finger on the reason why. He kept his eye locked on the group and a soft growl was beginning to ascend.

One of their hands twitched and his body immediately sent him flying upwards to the stairs by his side. He rushed up the steps in panic, knowing for a fact the truth why he cringed from them. He didn't want them to see the sorry state he was in and he more than ever feared the sight of so many people surrounding him. He was...so scared.

Finally reaching the top, he crouched down by a corner and wrapped his arms around his legs, rocking himself back and forth.

Footsteps no sooner sounded near him. He scrunched himself lower into himself when the figure of someone came into plain sight. He already knew who it was, but he only wanted to be left alone.

"Naruto..." The voice belonged to Sasuke.

I really don't wanna see anybody right now.

Sasuke walked over to the blond and looked him straight in the eye. He lifted the boy's chin with a hand. "Dobe, what's wrong with you?"

Leave me alone. Naruto turned his head to stare at a wall at the far end of the hall. "I'm fine."

The Uchiha growled beneath his breath. "Naruto-"

"Sasuke, please." Iruka was at his side by that time. He placed his hand against the raven's shoulder, keeping his eyes off the pitiful looking blond; his bare chest covered in that of burns, face scarred and scratched, skin pale, and hair ragged and covered in stains of blood.

Naruto looked up and sighed. He didn't wish for anyone to feel sorry for him.

"What are we going to tell the others, sensei?" Sasuke asked.

He hesitated for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "I'll explain what happened... not that I know exactly what it is..."

Naruto ignored the pressed question. I won't tell them.

"Sasuke, how about you wash him up and tend to his wounds? I'll bring up Sakura later and call up Tsunade." He took one last glance at the blond and headed downstairs.

He felt a hand at his elbow and flinched away, but didn't move any further. He was lifted to his feet where he stumbled and struggled to follow after the Uchiha whom led him into one of the many rooms aligning the hall.

Naruto, too tired to take in his surroundings, immediately collapsed, but was pulled back up by Sasuke.

"Are you really that tired? What happened, Naruto?"

He didn't answer.

"Tsk." He lifted Naruto and took him through another door where a bathtub was held. "Can you take your clothes off?"

The blond attempted to and soon enough found he was extremely exhausted. "No..."

The raven sighed and took to removing the teen's tattered shirt and threw it down onto the tiled floor. He swiftly pulled off his pants, but decided it would be wise to leave on his shorts. Naruto had a light blush on his cheeks and Sasuke could tell he was most likely humiliated.

"Look, Naruto. I don't want to do this as much as you do, but Iruka gave me an order and I will take it up. Try to deal with it."

A lot more words than the stoic Uchiha had ever produced. The blond wanted to smile, but once again, exhaustion told him otherwise.

Sasuke turned the nozzle on the bathtub and soon enough warm water filled it to near the brim. He shut off the valve and put his arms around the teen to carry him inside.

Naruto flinched when he was first dropped in, but immediately relaxed when the warmth seemed to hit straight into his bones and nerves, comforting him from days of cold metal and wind. What he hoped he hadn't seen, though, was the crimson liquid that flowed from his open flesh wounds. It swirled around for a moment before Sasuke grabbed a bucket by his side, scooped it out, and dumped it into the sink.

The blond sighed softly. He was dangerously close to throwing up and with no doubt passing out. He hated the sight of blood. "Arigato..." He told Sasuke.

The raven nodded and looked sadly at the teen's tired, dull eye. "Naruto, tell me what happened."

He hesitated before turning his head and replying. "I got lost in the woods and a bear attacked me. No big deal." Liar.

"Teme, don't lie to me."

"That's my line. Besides...that's what happened, 'kay?"

"Usuratonkachi." He extended a finger and pointed to the base of the blond's neck. "And where the hell did that come from?"

Dammit! He failed big time. Naruto had forgotten about the collar still around his neck. He really was never able to get it off and he had never realized it was there because of all the earlier excitement.

"Don't go and tell me the damn bear did it, too."

Naruto turned to gaze at the water and his body below. He shook his head. No good lying about it now. "Look, Sasuke-"

"I would suggest you tell me the truth."

He stood silent. I can't tell anyone.

Sasuke mumbled beneath his breath. "Hn. If that's how you want it." Suddenly Sasuke's hand shot out and tightly gripped the boy by the collar, pulling him forward to being only a mere inches from the Uchiha's face.

Naruto was too shocked to move, even when his body was in such an uncomfortable position. His arms hung limply at his sides, half submerged, and his back lent the opposite way in which it was made to lean.

The raven growled. "Tell me."

I can't tell him...I don't wanna. He swallowed what was left of his pride. "I- I'm too scared. Please, don't make me remember what happened..."

* * *

For some reason, I wanna see the bath scene drawn out into a fan art. Anybody wanna take up the challenge?

Anyway, please remember to review.

Arigato!


	9. Chapter 9: Gentle hands

Naruto WAS scared. He hated to admit it, but it was horribly true. He didn't ever want to recall those memories again.

"What?" Sasuke was shocked for a moment. Don't make me say it again... Naruto turned his head, a frown planted on his face. "What the hell are you talking about, huh?" No reply. The Uchiha growled. His grip tightened on the collar as he pulled the blond closer to view. Their faces were now only a mere inches from each other. "Tell me. What happened to you out there?"

Naruto grew red at the closeness of the two for they were so near that he could feel the Uchiha's breath brushing against his cheek. He could see the anger radiating of the raven's body and sense it in his chakra. But he wouldn't give in. He turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "No! I'm not saying anything, so stop asking!"

The other teen was shocked for a second, only reverting back to the same arrogant Uchiha he was. "I won't stop, Naruto." He paused. "Look, I'm worried, okay?"

That was when the blond froze. He had been far from expecting those words to ever leave his mouth. It was...alien to him. "W-what?"

"Look, I'm not repeating myself."

Yeah, I know what you said. But that doesn't change the way I feel about those memories. "Sasuke, I-I can't..." Then another warmth and comfort wrapped Naruto in its arms. Skin and bones and feeling all together happily consumed his shaking and fragile body. He was covered in the arms of another...oh, it had been so long that he waited. What was it? Four years now? Of course it was. "Sasuke..."

"Yes?"

"The collar... It's been blocking off my chakra for some time... "

With a swift movement the collar was snapped off and thrown atop the torn clothes on the floor. "Damn, Naruto. You should have told me earlier."

"Gomen."

The two were silent for a moment before the Uchiha brought up the conversation.

"I'm still going to have to know whathappened."

Naruto froze for a moment. "I- I swear, I'll tell you what happened...but not right now. Not at this moment..."

It wasn't the exact answer he had wanted, but he understood and felt the fear that was evident in the blond's voice. "You better, done."

He nodded.

Stepping to an agreement, Sasuke finally took in the image of the boy. Thought he was submerged under water, his skin was still the color of dirty earth and dry blood. His wounds were a sad sight, but what brought the raven's eyes to greater curiosity was what protruded from along the teen's back. It flowed in the water, smooth and elegant.

"Oi. What's that?"

Not knowing what was being asked, he followed the gaze and frowned. "You know damn well what that is."

"Enlighten me."

"Look, bastard, you told me I can tell you later. That was the deal."

He sighed. "Right."

Naruto nodded in response and his eyes immediately lowered to the swaying water. "Anyway...as soon as I know how, I'll get rid of it." What he said was no more than a mumble, likely meant for only himself, but Sasuke heard every word.

"What's that mean?"

Naruto looked up, confusion tracing his expression.

"I meant to say, it looks good on you. It compliments your whisker marks."

The blong accepted the words, but found no truth in them. He only looked more like a demon, the Kyuubi.

The two had been referring to an extra limb that stretched from his back and all the way down. It glowed a light orange-red color and, in, fact, did compliment his facial markings and blue eye. It was long and fluffy, almost reaching to an astoning 7 feet in length, it was surprising he still hadn't tripped on it. Just great. Pin the tail on the Kyuubi.

"Don't say that, Sasuke."

The Uchiha frowned. "And why shouldn't I? It's true."

Naruto turned his head to stare at a wall. Liar.

Sasuke placed his hand softly against his bare shoulder. He smiled down at him when they met each other's gaze. "Don't give up. Isn't that your motto?"

"...yeah..."

The raven stepped up from his position of sitting on the floor to sitting on his knees. He reached over to the opposite end off the bathtub and snatched up a bottle of shampoo with one hand and a cotton towel that hung off to his side. "I'm going to wash you, now." He found it safe to announce everything he was going to do before doing it since he didn't know the truama the blond had gone though.

Naruto nodded in approval. "Don't... Please, don't put it on my wounds... Be gentle, 'Kay?"

"Of course."

He took to coating the towel with the soap and added in a new burst of warm water into the sitting tub. He dabbed it along the boy's fragile arms. Every so often the blond would flinch and this was quickly followed by an apology.

He flinched.

"Sorry." He dabbed down along his stomach, careful not to rub the area at his chest (a stab wound) and his abdomen where (the curse seal) tattooed itself onto his paling skin.

Naruto sighed when he recognized his caution. He was glad someone was being considerate of his petty demands. He hated the idea of being washed by Sasuke, but he had to admit that sitting back in a warm tub and getting cleaned either way felt nice and he didn't mind the soft touch that the Uchiha used. He closed his eyes halfway in pure exhaustion.

"You really are tired." Sasuke commented.

Naruto's eye landed on the teen's own. "Of course I'd be tired. After all I-" He silenced himself after nearly giving away the truth. I don't want to worry him.

The Uchiha took the message and continued to bathe the blond. Not until he was done was when he strarted to talk once again. "So...how do you feel besides being tired."

Naruto opened his eye and stared at Sasuke. "W- I'm fine, teme. Don't worry."

"Right. Of course you're fine." He evaded the death glare sent at him. He stood to his feet and pulled up the sleeves on his black dress shirt. He took a towel from a rack that lay behind him and motioned for Naruto to stand up.

At first, it was hard to even move, but soon enough the blond got up onto shaky legs and waited patiently while Sasuke wrapped the towel around his frail and wet body and carried him bridal style out of the bathroom.

Naruto blushed the whole while.

He was placed onto a neatly folded bed and sat there shivering.

"I'll be back in a moment. I'll get another towel and see if Sakura can come up and check your wounds." Not even a moment had passed before he was gone from the room and out the door.

Naruto, for some reason, found his heart racing the instant the Uchiha had vanished and his body responded by futily shivering the ever more. Hell, he was scared. Was it the trauma that had decided to drop in right at this moment?

He waited another second until his mind couldn't take being alone. He leapt from the bed, instantly losing his balance, and fell face first to the ground. The sick sound of a pop sent the boy screaming and writhing in pain.

"Naruto!" Cold hands took hold of him and lifted him back onto the bed.

He wasn't placed onto the cover, but rather in the same carrier position from earlier as Sasuke sat on the bed. He groaned in pain when he felt a hand prod at his left shoulder.

"He popped it out of place. I'll have to reset it."

A jolt of pain rushed through his entire body and he desperately tried to muffle a scream. Then, the pain was replaced by a soft hand massaging his sore shoulder. Too large to be that of Sakura's.

Dobe, what were you doing?"

He didn't answer in that moment. "S-scared..."

"Of being alone?"

He nodded his sunny head softly.

The same feeling of a warm hug overwhelmed him. "You'll never be alone, otouto."


	10. Chapter 10: Scared witless

The hug lingered for a moment before Naruto let out a soft, pained moan.

Sasuke released him from the grip. "What is it?"

The blond opened his one blue eye and gazed into the raven's shaking facial expression that flickered in between sympathy and confusion. He immediately down casted his raised orb and took to staring down at the Uchiha's chest moving up and down in its breathing movement. "Y-you called me your brother?"

He took no hesitation to answer. "Of course. You've always been my otouto."

Naruto found some humor in how he was classified as the smaller brother and allowed that of a smile to play across his lips. "Thanks."

"Hn."

"E-hem." Sakura called for their attention. "As much as I'd love to stand here and watch the two of you become friendly, I'm a medic min and I need to take care of the wounds."

Sasuke nodded and turned the blond to a position of sitting on the bed and got up to leave.

Naruto reached out and grabbed the Uchiha's shirt at the last second. He had stopped Sasuke from departing and turned his head to Sakura, instantly faking a smile. "Sakura-chan, I'm fine. Kyuubi will heal me anyway, right, Sasuke?" He awaited for a response.

"No."

Damn bastard.

"He's right. And from what I see, the Kyuubi isn't helping you much at all at the moment."

"B-"

Her face grew a shade of red. "Naruto, I swear, if you give me a hard time I'm going to punch you all the way to Sunagakure."

The teen shivered, knowing for a fact she wouldn't hesitate to do so. He dropped his smile to a frown. "Can Sasuke stay?"

The two were silent.

"Sure, why not." The pink kunoichi smiled.

Sasuke sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

Sakura took to checking over all of the boy's minor wounds, cuts and bruises, and steadied her way to the condition of the bloodied chest where a kunai had been jabbed into it. Her hands glowed green as they floated over the injuries. "Okay. This might hurt a little." She warned the blond.

Naruto nodded and clenched his eye shut.

Sakura dabbed a coat of peroxide and pressed it onto the swollen flesh, she received a cry from the teen, but continued to hold her position. After what seemed like minutes she released the towel that was now red and covered the stab wound with gauze and fresh bandages.

"Alright."

He opened his eye and sighed.

Sakura took to flowing more Chakra into her hands and placed them over the boy's worse injury; his eye. How she hoped her suspicions were wrong, but when her hand hovered over the wound she was only confirmed of its state. It had been severely and dangerously severed from his skull with an unworthy, and most likely rusted, weapon. However, what she found most disturbing was the thought of someone doing such and how Naruto was able to survive without completely going insane.

The pink haired kunoichi had long noticed the tail that protruded from his back and thought it best not to ask. She was curious, though.

The extent of his injury was far more than what her medical jutsu alone could handle.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a second?"

Naruto looked desperately between the two after seeing the shock in Sakura's eyes. "W-where're you going?"

Sasuke spoke for the girl. "We'll be outside. We just need to talk for a moment." He took his hand, ruffling the blond's hair; a strange action for the Uchiha.

The two left the room and shut the door behind them.

"Sakura before you say anything, I already know."

She was confused.

"I saw your expression while checking his eye."

"What about it?"

"We have to get him to the hospital, don't we?"

Sakura took a breath. "Yes. His eye was mutilated and carved out carelessly. We have to get him under operation."

He was silent a moment. "Will he ever be able to see with that eye?" He already knew the answer.

"No."

They looked at each other for a swift second before turning back their heads to the door.

"Come on. We have to get him over there." Sasuke gripped at the knob and turned it.

They were greeted with the sight of an empty bed followed by an empty room. The blond headed teen was no longer seen.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura called.

No response.

"Dobe, get your damn ass here, now!" Sasuke knew yelling wasn't the best of options, but he was growing more and more worried by the second.

Then, a soft voice sounded. "D-don't make me go t-there..."

The raven searched around the room and stopped at the edge of the bed, hearing whimpering from underneath. "Why not?"

He chocked out, "T-the villagers...I'm scared..."

The villagers?!

* * *

Sorry for shortness. Please leave a review.

Arigato!


	11. Chapter 11: Finally, it's insanity

So...I was pissed off this morning. Just read the new chapter...I honestly started tearing up. Naruto and Sasuke's arms were attached by blood. The red string of fate... T-T

October 29, 2014

* * *

Sasuke sighed, finally getting what he had wanted for some time. His lifted the bed sheet that hung over the bed to look at the shadowed finger underneath. "Tell me what happened."

Naruto shook his head furiously and cried out. "No! Please, don't take me there!"

The question hadn't been answered and the raven could feel frustration at the back of his throat. "Not unless you tell me what happened!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura tried.

"Cut it out, Sakura. He's going to tell me whether he likes it not!"

The blond shook his head once again. "Hell fucking no!"

"Naruto-"

"Sasuke, leave him alone!"

The raven turned his head and glared at the pink-haired girl, Sharingan now activated. "Sakura, I said stay out of this."

"No! Leave Naruto alone. We have to get him under operation ASAP!"

Naruto yelled out violently and fought to keep the stinging tears in his eye. "I'm not saying a damn thing worth a shit! So leave me alone, I'm fine anyways!"

Sasuke growled and reached to pull Naruto from the bed, dragging him and most likely reopening wounds. The boy fought and kicked all the way, but was no match for Sasuke's brute strength. He was pulled into the center of the room and crushed into a deadly grasp with arms wrapping from his back to his chest, holding still his frantic thrashing and highly possible escape.

"Sasuke, let me go!"

"No! You tell me what happened, right now!"

"Damn right I will!"

"If you don't I'll just drag your sorry ass all the way to the hospital."

Naruto's movements almost immediately stopped. The only sound audible was the gasping from both teens.

"I-i ain't telling you..." He won't really force me over there, will he?

Sasuke sighed. "Your loss."

Before the blond could respond he was pushed forward violently, landing a mere inches from slamming into the door.

Naruto fought back and struggled in his grasp. "W-wh-"

"This is the decision you brought me to, Naruto. Sakura open the door."

She obeyed and swung the door open.

Sasuke pushed the teen froward while he fought to stay in the room the entire time.

"S-Sasuke, let me go, dammit!" He continued to fight against the hold and attempted to plant his feet squarely into the ground.

He continued pushing forward.

Naruto fought back.

And he continued.

H-he's really gonna do it!? I- I don't wanna go out there...they're going to see me...and my tail...holy shit, my tail. "S-Sasuke..." What will granny say? What will she do? Now I really am the fox. "W-wait..." Now I really am that god forsaken demon! "O-okay, I'll tell you!"

Sasuke stopped and backtracked a few paces into the room. Once they were a clear distance from the door Sakura closed it and he spoke. "Start."

Naruto bit his lip and pondered a moment.

"Fine, if that's how-"

"I was kidnapped and tortured by the villagers!" Not exactly how he wanted it to come out.

Sasuke and Sakura stood there, completely motionless.

"I'll kill them," the raven hissed.

Sakura stopped him. "Sasuke, it isn't our place to make that decision, it's Tsunade-sama's."

"No shit, Sakura." Sasuke was frustrated with how the story had turned out. "Who were the people who did it."

"I-I don't remember..."He was on the vurge of bursting to tears. I've told them too much... I don't want them to be part of this...

"Naruto, you-"

"I swear, I don't remember!" That was it, he lost it. The tears had already flowed down his face and sounded with a soft plip on the ground. "I don't..."

Sasuke shut his mouth a moment before he grew angered. "How can you be so stupid?! Getting caught by a couple of villagers? What kind of a shinobi are you?!"

"Sasuke!"

"Shut it Sakura!"

Naruto turned his head from the Uchiha's gaze. "It-it's now what you think..." Do I tell them? "It was an accident... they were you guys...I was f-fooled. Simple transformation Jutsu was all it w-was."

He didn't know how to reply. He basically understood the gist of what had happened, but wasn't sure what a proper response would be. A sigh perhaps? "Tell me the details," he said softer.

The blond hesitated. "I...I was..." Then, the words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop himself. "Quite fitting...a fox container to contain the container of a fox..."

Sasuke was shocked, nonetheless. "What?"

A smile vaguely formed on Naruto's lips. "Didn't you hear me?"

Sakura stared at the strange emotion planted on his face, her hands had soon begun to slightly quiver. "Naruto..."

"Naruto, why the hell are you smiling?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He said in a whisper.

The pink kunoichi turned to Sasuke. All she could do, though, was stare at him.

Had Naruto finally lost it?

The Uchiha released his grip, letting the blond fall to his knees whom had now begun laughing.

"Ehehe...you see, Sasuke?"

Silence.

He looked up, his hair slightly covering his burning, blue eye. "Just like fox..."


	12. Author update

Guys, please ignore that bit with Madara. It was a chapter from another story and i accidentally placed it into this story. It's fixed now.

The next chapter will hopefully be published bytomorrow, so stay tuned.

Next chapter:

Chapter 12: Kyuubi in the making


	13. Chapter 12: Kyuubi in the making

Sasuke was outraged. Just when their blond had returned the traumatization came crumbling down on him in a heap of bloody burden. Whatever those bastards had done, the Uchiha wanted to know every detail, how they did, with what they did, if only to cause them more pain than he could offer.

Sakura was that of an utmost humiliating sight. She stood shivering intensely like that of a fallen leaf at the edge of the room near the door. "Naruto... What's wrong?"

The blond didn't respond. He waited an agonizingly long moment before peering through that of his golden strands.

His eye was slit and red, like a fox, and his lips were upturned into a smile. But, Sasuke, when looking hard enough, could see the fear and pain evident in his gaze. He was suffering and his teammates only stood and took watch!

"Naruto..." Sakura clutched her hands up to her chest. "...he's completely lost it."

"No." The Uchiha wouldn't be decieved. "That isn't Naruto!"

"What?"

"Stay away from him!"

Sasuke took hold of the pink-haired girl and pulled her to the opposite side of the room where the two withheld their ground with the protection of a bed separating the teens. Naruto stood on the other side with his glare unwavering and a twitching tail following in suit.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?!"

He tried to ignore her question, but soon found he would need to answer it. "It has to be the Kyuubi. He must have took advantage of Naruto's weakened state and is now the one in command."

To add some insight to the Uchiha's guess the blond slowly blinked and his smile grew to a smirk. "The damn Uchiha has some sense, at least. Khehe, but not the pink bitch."

Sakura's fists clenched and she attempted to hold her anger.

The raven glared at the blond in hopes of seeing through the shell of the fox and into Naruto's soul. He could easily tell how much the blond fought to keep his inner demon from escaping and how much he struggled to bring it back to being behind his mind. "Naruto, listen, you can fight this. I know you can!"

"Come on, you've done it before!" Sakura chimed.

"Khahaha! Damn fools, sons of bitches, senseless bastards, stupid fuckers! This damn twerp can't do a thing against me! The seal is as good as gone in a few minutes and nothing can be done!"

The Uchiha cautiously stepped towards Naruto whom continued to smile. He was slow, but sure on his decision. His eyes showed nothing but worry in those endless pits. "Dobe, I know you're there. Listen to me alright? Fight this demon, he's not you!"

Naruto's slit eye shifted slightly from rage to fear before he lost control of himself. "Shut the hell up!"

Sasuke was right; the teen was in there somewhere and all he needed to do was bring him back to his senses. "Wake up, Naruto!"

The blond's hand shot forward and clasped his chest right above hisheart, but it dropped in a mere flash. "You...stay...back. If you don't I'll kill the Uchiha." The demon warned Naruto.

Sasuke merely continued in his tracks and turned his voice for Sakura to hear. "Go get the others."

She nodded before dashing out the door by Naruto's side, missing a hit from his swinging arm.

"I'll kill every last fucking one of you!"

"No you won't. If you do, you'll never stop regretting it," Sasuke warned.

"That's where you're wrong." He smirked. "I'm no Naruto and I'll prove it to you...by starting off killing you!" The blond rushed forward, straight for the Uchiha, claws extended.

Sasuke took the position of defense, but stood his ground. He only flinched when a yelp came from the boy, one not belonging to the demon.

The voice cried. "No!"

Nothing could have been stopped. The sound of a crushing soul and the patter of blood against the floor. The sight of two friends locked in combat that was never wanted and could not have been prevented. The surrounding area was now covered and stained in the crimson fluid of one. The red and senseless eye returned to a teary and blue eye pouring that of a river. A raven stood opposite, face to face, a soft smile on his face.

Naruto's mouth was agape in a screaming wail that no sooner had died off to complete silence.

* * *

Sorry this was late and short, but I've been endlessly busy.

Etto...remember to review

Arigato!


	14. Chapter 13: Severed

"Glad to have you back."

Naruto... He stood there, motionless and utterly dumbfounded. What did he do? What did he do!? The blond wanted to tell him off, to beat him for how stupid he was...to cry over his shoulder...but he was no longer able to communicate with his body, with what it had moved and done...

I don't... Why did this happen? Why?

Sasuke smiled at the shocked blond, his lips parting to release a soft whimper and a trickle of blood from the edge of his mouth. "H-hey...Dobe. You back to normal yet?"

"S-Sasuke...what the hell did you do? Why..." He was tearing up again and tried hard to keep from crying out. "Why...why did you jump in the way..."

His body shifted slightly to the side, his hair moving to cover his dull eyes. Naruto's hand had pierced through that of his shoulder, barely missing where his heart inhabited. "You weren't yourself, otouto."

Why... "You could have run, Sasuke. I'm a demon, and everyone knows it!"

The raven's fist clenched. "Y-you're not that monster...you're Naruto."

"I-I..." He grasped at his head with a blood covered hand, one that he had removed from the Uchiha, causing Sasuke to fall over to the ground.

"F-fight it!"

"I am..." And he was. His golden tail wrapped itself around the leg of the bed which presently stood behind him, keeping him from moving any closer to the fallen teen. "It hurts!"

Sasuke didn't know what to do, he was injured and he could only watch. The Kyuubi desperately wanted to be in control.

"Help me, Sasuke..."

"I..." What do I say? The truth? That I can't!?

The blond was sent stumbling back with a cry and landed on the bed. A voice rose from his screams of pain and chuckled menacingly as if mocking at the state of the terror riden blond. The yelps of pain and for rescue never ceased as he kicked and lashed out at his surroundings; nothing but air and bed covers.

What was Sasuke to do? Lay there helpless or assist the blond in his battle?

Naruto still continued to writhe and scratch in pain from the fire running through him. He needed help...not a seagull to watch his every move! "Guh... Sasuke!"

"I-"

"Sasuke, please!"

At that moment the blond' s hand shot to the side and clutched at the weapons bag, belonging to Sasuke, and pulled out the black Kunai from inside. Not moments later was it planted into his stomach, by his own hands. There was a cry followed by a deep voice. "Shut the fuck up!" The tears rolled down his whiskered cheek, as he had not been able to move from the sharp object or even remove it, the fox had taken control over his skinny arms.

Sasuke was more than shocked at how the situation had reversed. From the blond attacking with a killer intent to inflicting self harm. And he knew why it had happened... Not Naruto's doing, but that of the demon withing himself. It was trying to stop the teen from speaking out at all.

Naruto coughed. "I..."

"Shut the hell up, brat, or I'll kill the Uchiha."

He whimpered, but did not reply to the threat. His head turned to the side to face the fallen Uchiha, a forced turn that was once again not created by the blond. "Use your Sharingan to release me, now, or I'll kill the boy." His face never changed and his lips never moved, the voicew seemed to come straight from his head.

Release...but...kill him...?

"S-Sasuke, don't-" the kunai was pushed in further, a trickle of blood pooling down. He cried out in pain and was once again silenced by the demon's growl.

The Uchiha yelled, his voice shaking. "Stop! You're hurting him, leave him alone!"

Only the panting from both boys was heard.

"Do as I say and I'll let him go."

No...he's lying...I can't believe him.

"C-come closer. I need..." I can't seriously be thinking of doing it, can I?

"Sasuke... Don't..."

"Shut it!" The demon forced Naruto off the bed, he grunted in pain, and dragged him over to where the Uchiha sat. He stretched out the blond's right arm towards Sasuke. "Hurry up and complete the signature already."

"Right."

"Don't..." He coughed a great deal of blood.

Sasuke placed his uninjured arm over the arm of Naruto. His eyes flickered to his left side and before anyone could move there was the shine of steal and the sound of excruciating pain and crushing of skin and bone. It was swift, but the damage was done.

The sounds of Kyuubi's screaming ignited the air before it was all gone, the blond being left behind in a bloody and crying mass. His blue eye scattered over the sight of the blood and followed its trail to where it ended; a stub of an arm. His right arm had been severed and removed.

"Naruto... I'm sorry..i-"

The blond's voice cracked. "T-thank you..." Before he fell limp.

I-i did it...I did it with my own sword...I chopped off my brother's arm!

Sasuke drew in his arm, the one that had done the horrid and unspeakable thing. The tears quickly followed in his sorrow and poured down his face.

I-how could I?

Then, at that horrible and improper of a moment, the door was slammed open to reveal the faces of Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, and Tsunade in which immediately turned to utter and stunned emotion.

Sakura took the first step and leaped over to the fallen boy, cradling his sunny head in her arms. "Naruto... What happened?"

The question had been directed to Sasuke.

"I don't..." Even I'm confused myself...

"Sasuke, what happened?!" Yelled Iruka.

The raven still couldn't seem to eyes never left the bloody sword trapped in his grasp.

Kakashi spoke. "Don't tell me...did you do this? Did you hurt him?" He stepped forward, taking a fatherly stance just as Iruka had.

Tsunade, though, cut in between the two. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"But...it's not a conclusion." The pain of doing such a thing was too much to bear. He really did hurt him. "I did hurt him."

* * *

Ok, sorry this was so late. Etto...I couldn't handle the thought of Naruto ending and the beautiful ending the last chapter had in store. I hope I can pass this amazing story to my next generation.

Anyway, please review.

Arigato!


	15. Chapter 14: Sputtering words

The room was silent except for the sounds of Sakura sobbing over the still blond.

Tsunade was at Naruto's side, focusing her Chakra into both his severed arm and the gushing stab wound from the earlier kunai. She turned her head to stare at the Uchiha whom had tears running down his cheeks. "What the hell do you mean, you hurt him?"

"It's exactly as I say." Sasuke's position was strong, he knew if he told what happened in reality the Hokage would be forced to lock Naruto away under strict orders of the council.

Sakura lifted her head a moment, her green eyes flaring with hate, before she dropped it back to leaning only a mere inches from the blond's lips. "Naruto..." She whispered. "Wake up, Naruto..."

Kakashi, near the Uchiha, cursed beneath his breath. "There's a lot of explaining to go on here. First, Tsunade, is he going to be all right?"

It took her a moment before she was able to reply. "Yes, I'm sure with extensive treatment he should be fine in a few months, phsically wise. I wouldn't be too sure of his mental health."

Iruka shouted out. "Sasuke, I suggest that you tell us whatever the hell happened and start from the beginning."

"Of course." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "It was after-after sensei and us had completed the t-training mission...we were going to celebrate... And...he disappeared. Naruto said t-that he had been...been taken by the villagers and t-tortured." He stopped a moment to catch his breath and grasped his wounded shoulder. "I...don't know what happened exactly... That's all he told us..."

The group took in what he said for a moment.

Tsunade dropped her gaze to look sadly on the unconscious blond and returned her gaze to the raven whom was shaking. "What happened after Sakura left you alone with him?"

He took a second to reply, going over his response and what emotion to place on himself. "H-he's a loser who thinks he's better than me. He's getting stronger than I am..." It hurts me to say this... "I thought it best if I could get rid of him."

Tsunade stared quizzically at his injury, the gaat lay along his shoulder, clearly not believing a word he said.

Sasuke continued. "I attacked him, so he fought back. M-merely in self-defense." Fuck, I said that too rushed! Damn nerves, get under control!

"Look, Sasuke, I know you're not telling the truth."

Shit!

Sakura slightly raised her head. "What're you taking about, Tsunade-sama?!"

"He would never admit to something so poorly like that. Matter of fact, he would deny it." She paused to stare at his trembling eyes. "If you don't want to be placed under interrogation, the smartest thing to do would be to tell me what really occurred in this room."

Nothing in hell will make me tell the truth...I can't abandon him like that. "It's exactly as I say," he repeated.

The Hokage sighed. "Kakashi."

"Hai." His arms were already gripping the ones of Sasuke and dragging him from the room when the sound of a gasp and a moan was heard.

"W-wait..." It said.

They all turned to it, surprised when the saw the blond sitting up, his body drenched in sweat and shivering while Sakura held him up.

"H...he didn't... Do anything wrong..."

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto!" Yelled Sasuke. He wasn't going to let him get caught no matter what. "I hurt you, and you know it!"

"No..." He struggled to keep his voice audible. "Stop... L-lying..."

"Who the hell said i was?!" Shut up, Naruto! This is for your own good.

He raised his blue eye, training it onto those of Sasuke, and slightly shook his head. His gaze hovered over to the fifth Hokage. "D-don't believe... Him..."

Tsunade shrugged. "I honestly don't know who to believe anymore."

"Then believe me!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Hokage... Sama...I'll tell you...the...truth..."

Hokage-sama? That's how she knew the blond was serious. "Kakashi, let him go. We'll wait to hear what Naruto has to say."

The silver-haired jounin hesitated a moment before sighing and releasing the raven from his deadly grip, he instantly fell to the ground.

"Please, don't listen to him. He's lying. He's just trying to protect me."

"I wonder, would you do the same?" She asked him.

Sasuke was silent. He wasn't exactly sure what he should answer, but he knew for a fact she was onto his lie. "No-"

"Liar. I can see it in your eyes, Uchiha." She stepped over to stand at his side and lifted him to his feet, he stumbled before completely gaining his balance. "I'll listen to the brat first."

Sasuke was about to speak but was silenced almost immediately by the fuming Hokage.

Naruto coughed slightly, blood trailing down his chin. "It-it was Kyuubi...he...tried to -and...he tried to kill..." His eye shifted over to glance at Sasuke and Sakura. "...them..."

Tsunade waited patiently for him to continue.

"It...wanted...to be free... He threatened to k-kill Sasuke... If I didn't shut up."

"Sasuke, is this true?"

The Uchiha hesitated from answering before he shot a glare at the blond whom he tried to save from the truth earlier. "I guess there is no choice now. What he says...is true."

Kakashi and Iruka were both shocked a moment.

"The demon tried to kill me...and then decided that if I weren't to free him, then he would kill Naruto instead."

Tsunade cupped her hands underneath her chin and thought of how to respond. Her eyes flickered over to the occupants in the room; Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, and then to finally rest over the blond who was coughing and wheezing in pain. Her eyes traveled over his wound infected body and down to where his tail lay, flickering back and forth.

"It seems...Naruto... That you have resonated with the power of the Kyuubi...and that it is no longer alive."

* * *

Uh...please review. I'm a bit frustrated with the final chapter of Naruto. I hope this chapter didn't sound too weak... Review

Arigato!


	16. Chapter 15: what of these nerves?

"H-hold on. Is what you say true?" Iruka was shocked nonetheless.

"Most likely so. I would be able to still sense his chakra if Naruto gained control only just recently."

Naruto blocked off that side of the conversation. He wasn't sure how to feel-now that the Kyuubi was dead- and wasn't sure if he wanted to feel anything at all. The thought was all too confusing for the blond to process. He found it better if he left the questions running through his head, anyhow, his body was in much more dire attention.

He coughed, the blood running down his chin. "I-I don't want to talk about...it now..."

Tsunade nodded for she understood what he was trying to get them to do. All he wanted was a bit of help, the bit they could offer to his physical wounds. "Alright, we need to get yo-"

"No!" He was quick to answer, drawing a hand up to his stomach, coating it in blood. He glanced at the crimson a moment before shaking his head and coming to a resolve. "I'm not...going to the hospital..."

Sakura clutched his face with both her hands and looked him in the eye. "Naruto, you have to. You need surgery on your eye and your stomach needs stitching. How will we help you, otherwise?"

His gaze was strong and unwavering. "No...I'm not going there..."

"Naruto-"

"N-no!" His hands were violently shaking and his lip quivered. He broke his gaze from the pink haired girl and whispered, almost inaudible. "...I'm... I'm too scared...don't make me go there..."

Tsunade understood what he was feeling, but he needed immediate medical attention. "Kid, there's no way for us to do it without being in the hospital. There are tools and machines that we-"

"Then, don't heal me. I...I would rather die than be...there..."

The room was silent, all faces growing to extreme shock.

The Uchiha stumbled towards the blond and looked down on his lithe figure. "You're not serious... Why the hell would you want to die?!"

"If I do...everyone can be happy...free of the demon..."

"Look, we don't even think it's alive anymore. Considering that, it's miracle you're still here." The Hokage had attempted to keep that piece of information from escaping, but now was the best time to tell them.

Kakashi spoke. "What do you mean, it's a miracle?"

"If a tailed beast is killed or removed the Jinchuuriki will die as well."

Sasuke nodded. "I figured as much..."

Naruto kept his eye to the ground. In reality, he also knew. The fox had once used it as a threat against him-not that it worked. "Look, I don't care...what you say...I'm not going out there..."

They were all silent once again.

Sasuke growled beneath his breath and turned to gaze at the Hokage. "Is there any way we can do it here?"

Tsunade stuttered. "W-what? The surgery?" She took a moment to ponder on the idea. "I can give it a shot. It should turn out fine since Sakura and I are here."

The raven nodded.

"Alright. Sakura, you know what I need."

She stood from her kneeling position by Naruto's side and quickly headed for the door, replying with a "hai" and dashing off.

"It's going to be a little more complicated, but if that's what you want..."

Naruto- though he got what he wished for-was not at all relieved. He lifted his weight to leaning against his elbows, still laying on the ground, with his leg tucked in as though he were preparing to run for it if he had to.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, suspicion lining his vision. Why was he acting like that?

The blond stayed in his fixed position, for some reason not even daring to move for he was a bit unsure of how to take in the bit of information. He had a nagging feeling that when Sakura came back then something else was bound to happen...something he didn't like and that he would need to escape from.

Was it...he didn't believe them?

Tsunade and everyone else tried to get him to the hospital through lecture or through sheer force and will. Was that why...he felt this way? Were they lying to him? Why was he afraid, anyway?

At the sound of the door clicking open his eye flicked over to the entrance where the pink medic stood with items in hand. She dragged a machine by wheels behind her.

The fifth Hokage headed for Sakura whom had stopped to place everything down onto the opposite side of the bed from Naruto.

The blond's gaze continuously followed after the two medic nin and when they got considerably close to him his body stiffened and his hand grasped at the foot of the bed, his tail twitched noticeably.

Sasuke noticed his actions. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Sakura and Tsunade prepped everything, all the while they would take a quick glance and listen to what the teen's reply would be.

The answer came from a stumbling, inaudible whisper. "They're... Are they...they're lying, aren't they?"

The Uchiha heard his response clearly. "No. You know who they are, they never would do that to you."

He didn't know how to reply at first. "I...I don't know who anyone is anymore..."

The movement in the room stopped, only the sound of excruciating gasps being taken.

"And what about me?" Sasuke inquired. "We're brothers and I'm telling you, they're not lying."

His blue eye traveled to gaze at the ground. He took in what had been said much earlier and until now, recently. He finally nodded. He would take Sasuke's word...even if he wasn't sure who to believe...

The blond was laid back onto the blanketless bed, clad only in his boxers and slightly wet body from his previous bath. He looked up at the ceiling, his breathing ragged and his heart beat quickening. He was, in all honesty, scared for his life.

There was a slight prick on his arm in which caused him to flinch.

A reassuring hand was placed at his forhead and brushed away the stray hairs that covered his face; it was for both comfort and for surgery purposes. "It was anesthesia, Naruto." Tsunade attempted a sweet smile.

"...okay..."

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura handed a breathing mask to the woman whom she took and placed it on the boy's face.

He took to regulating his breathing, hoping not to become unconscious too quick, in order to see what the nin would do to him. "What...are you...going to do first..." Damn, I'm falling asleep already.

Tsunade nodded. "Your eye..it's extremely crucial right now."

His eye slowly started to fall shut and his breath followed it's speed. "Mhh-hmm..."

Sakura smiled down at him. "See you soon, Naruto."

Then, he lost the battle for consciousness.

* * *

By the time he came to his senses he could hear muffled voices all around him. They were faint, but highly recognizable. One belonged to a woman, he knew that. And a second woman?

He raised his eyelid and searched around to figure his surroundings. A mere few feet from him was the same dresser from the same room he had occupied, maybe hours, ago. And next to that dresser stood two womanly figures, backs turned, and harsh and fast whispering.

"H-hey..." He called. He was getting slightly worried with the way they spoke.

They both turned around, yet they were different, horribly different. Disturbing to mind and body, making him sick. More than he could handle!

Those faces, they were the same as before, as the people who scarred him, a scar that would surely never vanish. His mind was weak with fear when he saw those sinister smiles on their faces...it was disgusting and gruesome.

What made everything the ever more worse, he couldn't escape from where he lay. His whole body would not respond. W-why?

His gaze fell to somewhere he felt numb. Numb and cold...his heart raced and twisted in pain as he beheld such a sight. His limbs hung lifelessly at his side...nowhere near attached to his body by ligaments or bone...but merely a string of blood.

His voice cracked and cried in a fury of a deep strength of traumatization. "Nooo!"

* * *

Oh, god...uh...review, I guess.

Arigato!


	17. Chapter 16: Pastime injuries

He flailed around breathlessly. He needed to grab something, hold something that would help him continue to fight for his life even if he grew tired long ago. Then there was that white, the white that clutched to his every nerve, pulling him deeper into it's domain for if he left, then the white would be lonely once more until it found another victim.

Naruto never wanted to be in this isolation. He didn't want to be in this secluded world so quick into his life. It won't stop pulling me away...

* * *

His breath bacame short and ragged; the only sound he could undoubtedly hear at the moment. His whole body shook under his fear and confusion. He tried to calm himself, not knowing where he was, but became the ever more anxious as his mind traveled to all of the situations that could have arisen.

Was the surgery a success? Did I survive? Did I die? Or...did I get captured again?

At the last thought he began thrashing about once more, finding almost instantly that he was being held down.

Let me go!

"Naruto!"

He froze in his struggles at the voice. It was distinctly a male voice, a tone all too familiar and a soft sound to it. Was it really?

He caught his exhaustion to open his eye, a wave of relief almost immediately washed over him. Standing above him was the raven, a glint of worry in his eyes betraying his Uchiha stubbornness.

"Hey. You okay, Dobe?"

He was too shocked to speak and could merely nod his head slightly. His gaze traveled around the room, he sighed when he realized he was still in the area he had begged not to leave, even putting his life in danger with such a foolish request.

His voice cracked a moment before he got used to using it. "Was...the surgery a success...?"

"Of course it was." No hesitation. "You look like shit, though."

Naruto managed a smile. His eyelid sagged a bit.

"You're tired. Get some sleep, will you?" Sasuke was about to step away from the bedside until he was stopped by the blond's shaking grip.

"Wait...stay with me?"

He sighed and brought a chair to place at the teen's side. "So whiny," he muttered.

Taking one last glance at the Uchiha he reassured himself he would be fine and lay back; drifting to sleep in less than a few seconds.

"Hn."

The door opened, as if on cue, to reveal the pink-haired girl.

She smiled when she caught the blond asleep, his hand still grasping the raven's. "Kawaii." She taunted.

He scoffed and pulled his hand from the grip and placed it on his lap. "Are you here to check on him?"

She nodded and walked over to the two. She went over his vitals and placed her Chakra cloaked hands over his previous injuries. "He was awake wasn't he?"

"Hn."

"What did he say?"

"Not much."

She turned back to her work, inwardly beating the crap out of the Uchiha. Stubborn bastard. She was merely worried about the blond's well-being.

Sasuke realized how she felt, but found it better if he didn't tell her anything. The main fact that Naruto had been mumbling in his sleep about death was frightening enough. Yes, keep it to yourself, that's smart.

Sakura, finishing up her procedure, dropped her hands to her side with a sigh."Tsunade's been having a tough time."

"With what?"

"Figuring where to place Naruto."

"Where?" He asks confused.

"As in where to live." Sakura turned to stare at the sleeping blond's face. "I would take him in, but my parents are a whole different story. They're not so easy around him after what rumors they've been hearing from the villager's."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, that the Kyuubi killed a few men whom had been out in the forest."

"Serves them right." Sasuke found it hard to believe Naruto would kill anybody unless he had a good reason. "Anyway, why doesn't he stay at his own home?" He already knew the answer.

"Sasuke-kun!" She lowered her voice when the blond stirred. "The villagers know where he lives and will, without a doubt, try to hurt him again."

"..."

"I mean...did you see the extent of his injuries?" Her green eyes twitched as they began to tear up. "Just imagine what he must have gone through."

Sasuke nodded, for he was fully aware of the images he knew would never betray his mind. Horribly gruesome. "Why doesn't Tsunade just keep Anbu posted as his bodyguards?"

She wiped her eyes. "To be honest, she actually did, but she found that some of them ended up being his childhood tormentors. She doesn't want to take that chance again."

Sasuke thought a moment and came to a conclusion. "He could live with me."

She was caught shocked. "Eh-what?"

"I have another place to live; no one knows about it, either."

"I-i don't know..." She glanced back at the sleeping teen. "It needs to be somewhere he's safe-"

"And I'll give him that." He stood from his chair and got close to Sakura, towering over her by a few inches. "I have an extra room he can sleep in and, plus, I'll be there. Tell the Hokage."

She sighed. "I'll ask her." She began to retreat from the room before muttering, "she'll most likely say yes..."

Sasuke stood by his chair, his body still. It took a moment for him to realize what he had proclaimed and his eye twitched.

"What did I just agree to?"

* * *

Review, review, review! I love me some reviews.

Arigato!


	18. Chapter 17: New beginning?

Okay...that made my day...thanks (guest) for that review...

Uh...okay...*not crying*

Nah, but seriously, this isn't yaoi, just to make this clear.

It's merely a very strong, brotherly love. Forealz.

For those who actually enjoy my story, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Naruto could feel himself awakening from what deep sleep he had fallen into; thankfully there were no dreams to protrude from illusion to reality in which he usually woke with a kicking fit. He shifted from underneath soft blankets, but immediately stopped as a sharp pain ran through him.

He groaned.

"Oy."

He leaped at the voice for he never expected or heard someone walk in.

"Sasuke, you scared me..."

The raven sighed. "Sorry." He made his way to the blond's side and attempted a smile. "How are you?"

He turned to move his right arm before he realized it was no longer there. A frown appeared on his lips and he instantly changed it to a smile when he realized the guilt radiating off the Uchiha.

"Hey."

Sasuke turned to the speaking blond.

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"Hn."

Sasuke took into account a bowl of oatmeal sitting on a dresser at the bedside. "You haven't eaten."

"I just woke up."

"Then eat."

Naruto pulled at the blanket with his left hand. "I'm not hungry."

"What the hell, Naruto? You-"

"I told you I'm not hungry."

Sasuke, for what little moment of shock he was in, froze in his stance. He nodded and stepped to the door. "Just get ready to leave." He left.

Naruto sighed once the raven had vanished. He didn't know why he acted like that, but there was a reason and he didn't want to have to remember what happened. It was so sickening. So humiliating that he whished to never have it call upon his consciousness.

Wait...did he say get ready?...

* * *

He sighed. "This is stupid."

"Shut it, Dobe. Repeating will only make it worse."

"But why do you have to carry me?!" Naruto growled.

"I already told you, idiot. You can't walk because of your broken ankle!"

"Why the hell are you yelling?!"

"Me? Yelling?! I think not!"

"Here he goes, blaming it on me!"

Tsunade let out a groan. It was good that Naruto was returning to his old self, but did he really have to be so loud? "Cut it out you two."

Both teens were halfway at eachother's throats.

"He started it." They both responded with a glare at the other.

"I need you to get along. Start going already, will you?"

Sasuke started moving off with the blond in his arms.

Naruto struggled in the hold when he saw they were already leaving. "H-hey! What if he's some masochist or something?!"

"Believe me, if I were one you'd be dead already."

"Baa-chaaan!"

"Look, kid, I checked his house and records already. If he does turn out to be one I'll personally serve his head on a silver platter."

Naruto thought a moment before bursting out, " you're not sure?!"

"Shut up, Dobe."

"Don't call me that, teme!"

Naruto ignored his demands to shut up and kept fighting against the Uchiha whom growled every so often with a curse.

"I'm not a damn girl you bastard!"

"That's not what Tsunade told me."

"What the hell?!"

Once the two were past earshot the Hokage released a breath she never knew she was holding.

"I hope I made the right choice..."

* * *

The sky was rreaching the peak of another night. It had already been an entire day since the surgery, but Naruto didn't care anymore.

"Oy! Sasuke, let me go, I can walk by myself!"

"Naruto... Be quiet..."

The blond would have said something else if not for the audible whispers around him. He could clearly hear what the villagers spoke about.

"Why are we so close to the village?" He vainly whispered.

The Uchiha cocked his head a moment, in an attempt to hear better but found nothing. "We're quite far from the village. They shouldn't be able to hear us talk."

Then why...?

"Oy!" He heard. "You know what happened, right?"

A man spoke. "Yeah, I heard about it yesterday. Disgusting, all I can say."

"They found two bodies-"

"I heard it was a hoard of 'em."

"Enough about that. All I'm serious about is if that monster is still alive."

"I don't doubt it. Those bodies were so torn and abused that it must be alive."

"Sick is all I can say."

Then, the voices vanished and the blond was left in shock. How could they...how could they think that...? They say what I did was sickening...the way "I" tortured them. "I" was the victim!

He knew whom he killed, he didn't wake up oblivious to the fact he murdered two men: self defense was one thing, plus, he killed them off quickly. There was nothing done to them as horrible as had been done to him.

The damn villagers and their damn sense of logic! What would you expect from a human; to allow themselves to be put through torture and left to die on top of that?!

He shut his eye and could feel his hand clenching around Sasuke's gray outfit.

The Uchiha was near to yelling at him until he noticed the expression of pain and anger. Was Naruto recalling something the Uchiha could never understand?

He pretended to take no notice of the Uzumaki and headed for the door to his house in which stood not a few feet away. He dropped the blond to his feet a moment, balancing the teen by his arm, and took out his key to open the door.

It unlocked with a click.

"Sasuke... I can walk..." He struggled to say.

"Shut up."

Asshole.

He was taken back into the Uchiha's hold even though he continued to struggle and curse. Earlier, there had been a slight change in the teen's emotion and he found it would be easier to ignore what had only recently occurred.

He walked into the house, shut the door, and placed the blond onto his couch.

"Here, you stay and rest. I'll cook us some quick dinner."

Naruto looked up and smiled softly "Kay..."

Sasuke headed over to his kitchen and set himself to cooking a meal for the two of them, never ceasing to cast a few glances at the now sleeping blond. He was so tired and out of it with his heavy breaths and quivering eye.

He frowned at the thought of what Naruto had suffered, how much he changed, and how afraid he always seemed to be; especially in his sleep. It was utterly horrifying.

Not long had passed before he finished a simple dinner; one plate, which was for Naruto, of scrambled eggs, ham, and toast. His own contained an abnormally large amount of tomato slices.

He set both down at the table and headed to wake Naruto.

The whiskered teen slept peacefully, a great thing to see, but he shook the blond's shoulder to pull him from unconsciousness.

Naruto stirred a second before opening his pale, blue eye. "What..."

"Dinner's ready."

He nodded and the Uchiha helped him up to the table, carefully placing him into one of the wooden chairs.

"Eat."

Naruto looked down and stopped. He felt his stomach churn and his mind became concentrated on a horrible memory. He was...sick...

Shit...I'm gonna throw up!

* * *

Please review for this chapter, I really appreciate it.

Arigato!


	19. Chapter 18: Just an illusion

Naruto felt sick. Somehow he was beginning to recall memories that he never knew he had forgotten.

He cupped his mouth with his hand after feeling a surge of bile run up in his throat. Why am I remembering this? I don't even know when this happened...

"Naruto, what's wrong?" There was a slight sound of worry in the voice of the Uchiha's as he watched the blond's face pale and his body holding back a gag. "Hey-"

He suddenly leaped to his feet and almost instantly crouched to the ground and felt it rise in his throat. His entire body was racked with sobs and sweat when the fluid poured from his mouth; clear and hot. He fought back the urge to continue to throw up, but the struggle was tough when his mind didn't want to stop and his stomach begged for release. He was so sick!

Sasuke could only stand there, dumfounded.

Naruto took a moment to finish before he shakily lifted his head from the ground and tiredly looked up at the Uchiha. He pushed himself to his feet. "I'm sorry...i- I'll get it c-cleaned up-"

"No." Sasuke made his way to the blond, avoiding the puddle, and helped him to his feet. "You should get some sleep. We can try some different food when you feel better."

Naruto wanted to argue, but found that after a while that his friend was right. He nodded and allowed himself to be led to one of the guest rooms down the house's hallway. He was placed in the closest one near to Sasuke's room.

"If you need anything I'm right next door."

Sasuke placed Naruto into the guest bed and covered him with a blanket. "Do you want some water?"

He nodded.

The Uchiha replied with a short "I'll be right back" and stepped out of the room.

It wasn't in his nature to feel sorry- for anything or anybody- but when he saw how weak his hyperactive teammate had become he realized just how much the blond needed him.

Just what was it that made him react in such a way? Was it...because of the long period in which he had been absent?

* * *

It was happening again. They had come back, just like they always did. Day after day was when they always returned, returning to offer their sick rounds of torture over and over.

He was tired, so tired of it, he wished he would have been saved from the nightmare he was living in. Why would no one save him? How was no one able to find him? Were they EVEN searching?

The pain...

it was...

unbearable...

And he had forgotten it...somehow...

_Flashback:_

He had grown tired, exhausted of everything around him; so tired of the way he was struggling to live even though he had the feeling that one day, one of these tortures would lead to his undoing.

Just as he had expected, the rustling of a bush was heard up ahead, though, he attempted his best to ignore the chuckling that soon enough headed towards him. He closed his eyes and pushed his head against the cold metal bars.

"Why, the demon's hiding again."

Another voice. "I like it when they're scared. It makes me laugh at their pitifulness."

"You got it, right?"

"Huh. The rabbit? Course."

Naruto could feel himself being pulled from the comfort he came to find in the small den and onto the grass; which was littered with rocks. He struggled to move from his captors but only accomplished in fueling their amusement further.

A large hand shot out at him and clutched his bruised neck. He coughed slightly. The gag cutting at his lips.

"Take that thing off."

The gag was roughly pulled from the blond's mouth and tossed to the side.

"Hold him down, will ya?"

The man above him pushed the panting teen onto his back and held him firmly to the ground.

Naruto tried to escape, honestly, he did, but with the man's weight and all that had happened to him physically and mentally it was highly impossible to run or even attempt to fight back.

Damn...I'm so weak...

"Hey!"

He was snapped back to reality with a punch to his cheek.

His head cocked a moment before his gaze traveled over to the man holding him down.

"Remember how you used to say how hungry you were? We got something to satisfy you, demon. Want it?"

Naruto's head was roughly flicked to the side to the other man whom held a large, dead rabbit in his hands.

He shook the animal when the teen's eyes rested on it.

"It's fresh. Sorta."

"Want it?"

The whiskered teen shook his head. He never told them he was hungry...he wouldn't show his weakness to the likes of them no matter how long he was tortured for.

"Disrespectful bastard. After we went through the trouble of catching that you refuse?" The man scoffed and whistled to the man holding the lump of death. "Bring it here."

And he did. The rabbit was tossed over, flicked onto its back, and instantly split open. The smell of rotting flesh engulfed the area.

It was sickening.

The standing man placed a glove over his hand before pushing his hand into its stomach and pulling out the bloody contents. "Hey. Open his mouth."

W-what?! No! What the hell is wrong with them?! They're crazy, insane, demented! His fear was growing at an alarming rate and Naruto could do nothing to mask his true emotion in which he was being swallowed by.

"L-leave me alone!" He cried out and thrashed from underneath the man. He tossed his head to the side when the man tried to place his hands into his mouth to hold it open.

The man growled and punched at his jaw.

Naruto clenched his teeth.

He was battered with repeated punches until his face grew bruised and red. He was losing the battle as exhaustion began to take its toll.

So cruel...

He lost and the man pushed his fingers into the boy's mouth, prying his jaws open. "Go."

"He he. This will be fun."

The tears instantly poured from his eyes when the warm and bleeding meat was shoved into his mouth. It was sickening and tasted of copper. His gag reflexes came into play when it was pushed to the back of his throat he began to madly cough, attempting to remove the foreign object. What had made everything all the more worse was the fact that he unintentionally allowed bits of the animal to slide down into his system.

It was revolting and all the men would do was continue to shovel more and more meat inside him and laugh at the sight. The struggle to breath made him have to swallow the contents.

He never stopped crying.

Soon enough, they grew tired of feeding the boy. They set his gag back into place, checked his tied wrists- to make sure they hadn't come loose- and tossed him into the cage once more. They had finished for the day.

The blond pushed his forhead against the bars when he couldn't hear their receding steps any longer. The tears still poured from his eyes and his stomach curled in agony. He was disgusted nonetheless.

The thought of throwing up the contents was enticing, but the fear outweighed for he was afraid of coughing out something else other than food. He was malnourished and heavily wounded. He knew anything else would be a major problem.

He was...slowly losing hope in anyone finding him.

It's my birthday soon...I'm pretty sure..

It had to be October, except it could have been January for all he knew.

Sorry...Sasuke. I don't think I'll be home this year either...

A rustling came to the left, but his first instinct was to ignore it. He couldn't even hide his crying since it was flowing down his cheeks too thick and quick.

"Naruto."

The voice was soft, and deep. He already knew who it was. He was no longer afraid for he knew he was close to death, anyhow. Hois head turned to the figure; clad in black.

The man walked over to the blond and crouched low to meet his tired eyes. Black pierced blue.

Sympathy, "How could they do this?"

Naruto ignored his reaction to the pitiful state he was in. He wanted to say, "what do you want", but the gag was still in place and only a muffle was heard.

The man pushed his hand into the cage opening with a frown on his face. The wrinkles at his eyes creasing more. "it's been a long time, Naruto-kun." He poked his fingers along the side of the blond's face.

He flinched and shut his eyes.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow." He continued to stroke Naruto's sideburn.

The teen was becoming extremely uncomfortable, what with the petting and the sudden appearance of this man. He opened an eye and stared into the other's pitless ones. A cough racked his body and the hand trailed it's way to his back, moving in circular motions.

Why is he here?! Why not just take me already?

The hand stopped moving as the man locked eyes with the blond. "You're going home tomorrow."

And with that their eyes were trapped on each other.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

* * *

Naruto's head leaped up from the soft pillow. His breathing was ragged and fast.

It-it was only a nightmare...it had to be...

He clutched at his heart with his hand, almost still being able to feel the cold hand on his back.

It was a dream?

* * *

Okay, this is a lot longer than most chapters, but please review and tell me what you think.

Arigato!


	20. Chapter 19: Happy belated birthday

"Sasuke!" He couldn't help but call out to the raven. He needed to know if everything he dreamt was real. He was nearly about to call a second time when the Uchiha came bursting through the door, glass in hand and water lapping over the side.

"What's wrong?"

He turned his head when he felt the pools forming in his eye."i-i think I remembered... Something..."

Sasuke stepped over to the bed and sat at the edge. He placed the glass of water at a side table.

Naruto's hand instinctively fiddled with the blanket that was now becoming stained with tears. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have I been gone..."

the Uchiha found himself in mild shock before regaining his composure. He forgot? "How long do you thing?"

"A few days." The answer was quick and simple.

Oh, if only he got the damn answer right!

"Kami!" Sasuke turned instantly after the word accidentally slipped from his mouth.

Naruto caught on and moved his head to where he looked directly at the Uchiha's face. "How long?!" He demanded.

"..."

"Sasu-"

"A year."

"..."

Naruto could feel himself loosing his grip on sanity, but held strong. It came as a major shock yet his nightmare allowed himself for preparation.

He turned away from the Uchiha as his body shook from both shock and a slight bit of anger. He was angry at both himself for staying away from his comrades and worrying them and angry at those whom took him and beat him and tortured him and abused him and cursed him and detested him and thought trash of him and-

"How did you forget? How could you only remember a few days?" Sasuke said this more to himself and didn't expect an answer to come from the blond.

"I don't know. It's just...something-"

The blond caught himself. He was about to say it!

Sasuke clearly heard the teen's hesitation. "What?"

"It's nothing-"

"What happened Naruto?!"

He used his one arm to wipe at the tears that poured down his face. "I don't know if it even happened... It could have been part of that shitty nightmare!" He yelled the last words as Sasuke's face grew irritated.

"Just...tell me what you remember," he said softer.

Naruto strained his mind a moment before he was able to recall any memories. The nightmare had somewhat brought a few things back. "A-a man once beat me with...a bat...in the head..." He brought his hand over to the back of his skull and could feel a slight lump.

"When was that?"

"Ettou...three weeks...ago?"

Naruto closed his eye and leaned forward, hoping to remember anything further, yet fearing what else would come to mind. "They broke my fingers...but the Kyuubi...I think...healed them quick." He flexed his fingers, feeling a numbness in them.

"Whe-"

"A month. That's the farthest I remember to, I suppose."

"But how did you forget!?"

"Sasuke..." His hand trailed to grip at the back of his head again. "Shut up." He was getting a headache.

"Just try to remember."

His hand went back down to fiddling with the blanket. "It was...a man...I think. I think he helped me...I don't know...he was tall-" No, he couldn't tell Sasuke.

This peaked his interest. "What man?"

If I tell him I know exactly what will happen.

Naruto shook his head.

The Uchiha wouldn't take no for an answer and got closer to the blond's face before he was only a few inches from it. "I suggest you tell me."

He shook his head.

"Naruto..."

The blond was grabbed at the shoulders and shaken slightly. "Tell me."

"..."

"Look, I don't want to do this again. Tell me who it was."

Sasuke isn't going to give up. I'll just...let him do as he pleases...

"It-Sasuke..."

"Say it."

He wanted to reconsider, he really did, but it was up to Sasuke as to what he was going to do after hearing the answer. He swallowed and cast his vision from the Uchiha's burning eyes. "Uchiha... Itachi..."

He snapped. Sasuke pushed himself from the blond and almost instantly left the room. Not long after was the sound of the entrance door heard slamming.

Naruto merely stood there, too shocked to speak. This time, Sasuke really was going to leave. Like always, his revenge was more important than anything else.

The teen pushed himself up and used his arm to balance himself. He could barely walk at all. It turned up that both of his ankles had been bandaged.

He was completely out if it by the time he made it to the bedroom door. His eye was half-lidded and as his body shook of fatigue he panted roughly.

Through much effort- falling over several times and landing on his "severed" arm- he finally made it to the kitchen. The entrance door just so happened to be across from the kitchen and in plain sight. At least the door had been locked.

He looked around.

The food from earlier still took its position on the table. His azure eye took hold of its sight, no longer gagging, and only saw the opportunity of food.

He sat at a chair and his stomach automatically growled.

Naruto swallowed before placing his fingers around the fork. He picked at the eggs.

'What if I get sick again...'

That wasn't what the blond was really thinking.

He shoved the food into his mouth and chewed vigorously. How hungry he was, he didn't know. He ate so fast he thought he inhaled everything.

The plate was left cleanly empty.

Naruto sighed and looked back over to the door. He pondered on the one question that continued to eat away at his mind, but found no answer.

He was sure, Sasuke was gone.

He frowned and stumbled over to the couch. He had an urge to lay and fall asleep, yet his mind wasn't tired. He sat down and searched around the softly lit room.

Pictures aligned many of the Uchiha's bookshelves that were, coincidentally, covered with books. Among many of the pictures were images of scenery, or plain cats. And, in the middle, was one frame that sent Naruto to his first year as genin.

The Team 7 commemorative photo.

The one moment in which their lives hadn't been covered by a shitload of trouble.

He wanted to smile, he really did, but remembering those times would only bring more heartache since he knew it could never be again.

He looked around the silent house. The only thing audible, the ticking of a clock.

He dropped his hand, nearly leaping up when he felt fur brush his fingers. He had yet to be accustomed to the feeling of a tail by his side. Though, he was mostly concerned as to how people would react. More importantly, how his friends would react; though they probably already saw it anyhow.

He stopped a moment to strate at the swishing limb. The fur would gradually rise and fall when it moved a certain way and the color would give off a soft luminescence against the dull lighting.

He smiled, for it was true; his tail was beautiful in fact. He loved foxes and their nature so he never held a grudge against them even if the Kyuubi was one. There were good people and bad people.

Naruto quickly found himself attempting to enter his mind scape, but there was nothing. He saw a brief flash of those red bars, yet it was barren. The only thing left was the plipping of water.

He opened his eye and looked about the room.

Sasuke...please...tell me you didn't leave...tell me you'll be back...

His hand clutched at his heart as he thought a moment. How horrible he felt. He missed yet another birthday. He was beaten to a pulp on the year before, he knew when, but didn't know how.

This year was nearly the same except he was no longer in a cold cage and he was home again. Kind of a late birthday present, he knew, but at least he had his friends..

Shino

Bushy brows

Shikamaru

Tenten

Neji

Kiba and Akamaru

Chouji

Into

Hinata

Sakura

Erro-sennin

Bushier brow sensei

Baa-chan

Konohamaru

Moegi

Udon

Iruka...

Too many to count that it hurt his heart, thinking of how long he had been gone...how much he missed of being with those he cared about...it hurt. It really did.

I love you all.

He swiftly fell to unconsciousness.

Happy belated birthday...

* * *

Okay, here it is.

I've been extremely hyper because of yesterday and wanting to see the new movie and all.

Um...just to let y'all know...I'm an intense NaruHina shipper. Sorry, NaruSaku and/or SasuNaru shippers.

Please review.

Arigato!


	21. Chapter 20: What luck had tied

It only felt like a few minutes since he had gone. In reality, it had actually been at about an hour or so.

Sasuke knew what he was supposed to do, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The swing creaked underneath his weight and his mind wandered to weather the rope would hold or not.

After he had set foot from his home he quickly found himself headed towards the ninja academy. He had attempted to turn his tracks, but never had the heart to do it.

He was confused as to how his actions had led onto.

He left his home with no warning

Didn't remember locking the door

Left with the only weapon in the household

And forgot about the teen whom was physically disabled and most likely emotionally charged without protection and probably scared half to death.

He swiftly stood from the swing and headed back in the direction he came.

And...so close...was the shadow of a tall man.

* * *

Naruto felt himself lightly being shaken awake. His pale eye blurry with sleep.

"Whu...whutisit."

By the time his eye had adjusted he found himself in the presence of a black cloak.

He was so scared that he felt himself lunge forward, missing the figure, and slamming headfirst onto the ground.

"Itte..."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"S-stay away from me, Itachi." He struggled to bring himself to his feet, his body being in a terrible predicament of legs trapped in between the couch and one arm steadily attempting to push his body up. "Gah...don't come near me, you bastard."

His voice came softly. "I'm surprised you would treat me as such after I helped you. No gratitude?"

"What the hell?" His hand slipped against the ground, causing him to crash back to the hard surface. "I don't remember much, okay?"

"I guess not." The Uchiha said so extremely sarcastically. He sighed and placed himself to crouching low by the blond. He took the teen in his hold and pulled him up.

"O-oi, let me go!" Naruto faught against his grip, but the outcome only resulted in the Uchiha to wrap his arms around the blond, holding him in a tight position.

Naruto tried to raise himself, but created an ache in his back and at the base of his shoulders. He let himself to be cradled in Itachi's grasp. Damn, my whole body hurts like hell.

Their eyes were unable to meet.

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing. Only worried of your wellbeing."

"Cut the crap." He was gasping by that time now, for he was heavily exhausted. "What do you want..."

"Just to check on your wellbeing," he repeated.

The hold around the blond became even stronger, yet not strong enough to hurt him and soft enough to feel like a warm hug.

His body wouldn't stop shaking; from fear, he didn't know.

"Naruto, I am grateful for what you did for my little brother."

Naruto kept his gaze on a crawling ant on the floor. "What?" His voice shook.

Itachi could feel the shivering being radiated from the teen. "Look, I only came to talk."

"S-sure you did. I can b-bet my ass they're w-waiting o-outside." Dammit, calm down.

"Wrong."

Typical Uchiha talk.

"It's only me and it's only you."

Naruto felt himself being raised, but stopped midway.

"You're not going to try anything stupid, will you?"

He thought over his options. As much as he would love to pummel the Uchiha's smug face in, he realized how chakra exhausted he was. He was too weak to produce any Jutsu in his present position. He wouldn't even know how to in the first place.

Naruto shook his head. He was raised entirely to sitting on the couch. And for some reason, when Itachi took his place on the couch, the blond turned to hide his severed arm and used his hand to cover his left eye which was covered in bandages. He tucked his knees into his chest, whimpering when he hit the sore stab wound.

Itachi noticed his insecurity. "You don't have to hide anything. You're hurt and you have every right to show it."

"I don't want anyone's pity." He turned his face to stare at the Uchiha. "Besides, it's my fault I got into that mess. I wasn't careful."

They were both silent.

Naruto shifted in his seat when he feIt Itachi's gaze on his tail. It began to twitch slightly.

"That's rather unusual." He placed his hand beneath his chin. "A demon fox to die so easily is strange."

He frowned. "That's what the fucking bastard deserved."

Itachi murmured a complaint about the blond's language and reached to poke at the fury limb. It flicked away at his touch. "Does it bother?"

"Why the hell should you care?"

He sighed. "Merely interested."

Naruto quickly grew tired at the seemingly stretched out conversation. "Look here. If you're going to tell me something, go on and do it so I can sleep, will you?"

"I wanted to make sure that the Kyuubi was actually dead, in fact. I'm offering to take a bit of your blood and test it myself without supervision of Akatsuki."

"..."

"I'm not planning on kidnapping you, Uzumaki. I feel you've suffered enough."

The blond was in a loss for words. He would have gladly said something clever, but nothing came to mind.

Itachi reached into his cloak and pulled out a vile and needle. "All I need is a bit of your blood and I'll be off."

Naruto was frozen in his stance. He glared at the Uchiha through the corner of his eye a moment before turning back to stare at the ground. He pulled up his white shirt sleeve and uncovered his shoulder. "Get it over, then and leave."

He nodded and slid closer to the teen and pushed the needle slowly into the skin, breaking it on impact. The vile quickly filled with crimson.

"H-hey..."

"Hm?"

"How did you find me?"

Itachi removed the needle and placed it into his coat. "It appeared that some Anbu had been part of the 'group' and were coincidentally rather skilled at masking and hidden detection techniques. It wasn't a surprise Konoha never found you. Of course, I knew what Jutsu they had used and, of course, disarmed it."

"..."

"As for their bodies...they're dead. It was mere luck that I happened to stumble on that part of the forest."

"I forgot everything..."

"My Mangekyo Sharingan. It would have been of no use to you if you held all that traumatization."

"Why do you care?"

"You helped my brother when he was confused of his path."

Naruto returned his gaze. "But, now he is gone...I couldn't stop him..."

"I wouldn't say that." And he vanished in a puff of smoke.

As soon as one Uchiha was gone another walked in.

"Naruto!" Sasuke stood panting in the doorway, keys in hand.

"Sasuke, didn't you leave?"

"of course not. I still have you to look after."

The blond teen felt happy, now. So...he didn't fail.

* * *

Review please!


	22. Chapter 21: You Dobe

Naruto looked into the eyes of the raven and tried his best to smile, though it only came out as a face more scared and surprised. "W-why are you not gone..."

Sasuke was shocked for a moment, almost matching that of the blond's.

"You heard me. I thought you left-"

"No. I didn't."

"..."

"I looked over my options and thought the best I could do was come back."

He felt utterly confused. The blond couldn't help but cock his head, mostly to show in his physical appearance that he needed more of an explanation.

"Look, I knew it would be better not to leave you alone."

"I could have easily been put under watch o-or stayed with somebody else."

"But no one that would take care of you the way I promise I will!" Sasuke hadn't ment to scream, but it seemed to slide almost unconsciously from his lips. "Sorry."

The blond let his gaze rest on his tail, the one that had been presently flicking its tip back and forth. He reached out his hand to stop its movement. "Sasuke, I was scared." And he had been, for the first few minutes at least. The elder Uchiha had taken the raven's place in comforting him. Luckily, nothing had happened to him even when an enemy stood at his dorrstep of paranoia.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Sasuke stepped forward and sat on the couch; right where Itachi had been sitting. "I swear, I'm not going to leave."

Naruto felt pangs of doubt eating away at his insides, but found it best if he only nodded and put the emotions away for now.

Sasuke let a smile trail his face and turned to stare off at the kitchen table where an empty plate sat. "Glad you ate something." He stared at Naruto a moment to catch his blue eye. "It better not have been the one with the tomatoes, though."

Oh no. "H-hey, I didn't eat it. Ya know, I was-uh- you can't prove anything!" Naruto leaped from his position and landed heavily on his injured legs, quickly catching his balance before he fell over. "Look, I don't even like tomatoes."

"Why'd you eat it, then?"

Shit! "Who said I did?"

The raven picked his weight off the couch and slowly stepped towards the blond. "I'm going to kill you, Dobe."

"H-hey, calm down, shithead. I didn't do anything, really. I mean, honestly, they were probably bad anyhow."

Sasuke continued after the blond, but when Naruto attempted to run away he quickly followed after him, sure to catch the teen. "You're not getting out of this that easy!"

Shit! Shit! Shit!

The blond knew that Sasuke had only been kidding around, yet he had this sense that he wasn't playing around whatsoever. His heart skimmed when he swiftly dodged the hand the Uchiha reached out at him with. "Sasuke..."

The horsing around was getting too rough. Naruto could practically only see half of everything, only had one arm to maneuver around the kitchen with, and his ankles would keep giving out on his body weight.

For some reason, he was beginning to get extremely scared.

"S-Sasuke..."

But he wouldn't stop!

Sasuke was taking the chase slow and easy, yet, it scared him so bad. He was hardly breathing anymore and his exhales calm in ragged gasps for air.

They weren't going fast, honestly, they weren't. Sasuke was even slightly smiling, amusingly; he was only kidding.

Finally, Naruto could no longer take it. He tossed one of the chairs by the table at the raven's way and set himself to hiding underneath the piece of furniture. He was shaking like a madman, and so was his heart.

"Hey, Dobe, you better pay for...that..." Sasuke stopped his pursue on the blond when he pushed the chair out of the way and caught the boy hudled underneath the table in his sights."what's wrong?"

He didn't answer.

"You okay?"

Naruto kept his head low and his arm wrapped around his legs in a curled position.

Sasuke lent down and reached out his hand to tap the teen on his shoulder. He was utterly shocked once he saw the blond basically throw himself back in a fit of fear.

"S-stay back!"

The Uchiha hadn't moved for a while until he fully understood what the Uzumaki was asking of him. The memories were most likely getting the better of his mental state and Sasuke knew that maybe it would be best to give him space for the time being.

He stood to his feet and walked over to the couch, sitting on the edge of the arm. "I'll be waiting until you come out from there."

Naruto didn't respond.

The blond heard the other moving about and getting comfortable. He almost despised the thought of how scared he felt, but realized that he was merely releasing the anxiety in his chest.

He pushed his head out from beneath the table and caught sight of the raven now laying on the couch. He returned to tucking in himself.

...

...

It seemed that the blond had lost consciousness a moment for when he reopened his eyes he turned back to starring at the Uchiha, realizing that he could hear the sound of soft snores as well from the laying figure.

His arm was stiff; so were his legs and neck. His body was too sore to stay crumpled in the same position for who knew how long.

Naruto sighed and pulled himself to crawling out from under the table, careful not to make a sound.

He gasped at the strain.

'Quiet!'

His hand slipped and sent him to the ground.

'I said quiet!'

He stood, immediately regretting it when he hit his spine along the table edge.

"For fuck's sake!" His hand shot out to cover his mouth, but certainly not quick enough.

"Naruto..." The raven mumbled. "Don't curse."

Hypocrite.

The blond wobbled slightly in his stance and nearly fell, his tall swishing not being much help, before a hand swiftly caught him.

Apparently, Sasuke had moved from his positionand was standing beside Naruto the entire time and at the couch sat a waving clone.

"Yo." It said.

Naruto sighed when his shaking legs were readied. He turned his head to glare at the Uchiha. "You really are a Teme."

Sasuke took no notice of his nickname. "Better?"

"Better about what?"

"Your condition, Dobe."

He returned his gaze to glowering at the Uchiha clone. He never answered, though.

"Come, let's get you to bed."

As soon as he had done so, Sasuke dispersed the clone and placed himself to lying on the couch.

The Dobe. He can't hide anything from me.

Sasuke knew of the thin needle mark on the blond's shoulder, he knew of the warmed couch cushion, and he knew of his brother's presence.

"Baka."

* * *

Review onegi

Arigato!


	23. Chapter 22: Hajimaru Onegi

By the time he awoke he was no longer in the living room or on the cold kitchen floor. The sunlight seeping through the window shades was warm and bright as in the afternoon.

Naruto had slept much longer than he had expected, but the growing exhaustion kept him wishing to fall back to slumber in body, yet mentally he felt he needed to get up and keep himself prepared for anything possible.

How horrible his life had just gotten.

His pale eye grazed across the room, catching sight of a small side dresser and another at one side of the wall where two more doors were in which he could only guess was a bathroom and closet. His bed lay just opposite of the doorway that was previously open.

Naruto already knew of the other's presence for he could just faintly sense a dull surge of chakra.

"Heh. Sup, Sasuke?"

"Hn." The Uchiha stepped from his hiding place of a dark corner. "How are you feeling."

"Better, ya know." He really wasn't. All he really wanted to do was rest some more, but his mind told him not to.

"Hungry?"

The blond pushed himself up and grasped at the blanket with his hand. "Sure." He was about to get up before he was stopped. A shock of pain ran from his hip and he immediately set himself to lying down and whimpered.

"Hey, you okay?" Sasuke hurried to his bedside and placed a hand on the blond's hip. "It was here, wasn't it?"

He gasped ragged breaths and nodded.

"Hold on." He positioned the blond to a more comfortable area of the bed and sat himself at the side of the bed. His fingers rubbed softly at the pained area.

At first, the Uchiha's massaging sent himself to releasing a pained gasp, but almost instantly it began to dull. He would whimper once in a while, though, and he couldn't help to attempt to move away when the pain shot up his body again.

"Oi." Sasuke reached over to pull the blond back from moving off the edge of the bed. "Sakura told me that massaging your strain would help. Stay still, Dobe."

Naruto fought back at first, but realized it would be of no use and quickly resided to laying still.

"Hn."

The blond whimpered when the pain struck. He closed his eyes, yet, the shock immediately vanished when Sasuke set to using his fingers to dig roughly into the bruised skin.

It didn't hurt, in fact, it was soothing.

His voice sounded slurred and half asleep. "You should be a massage therapist..."

Sasuke chuckled lightly while continuing to soothe his waist.

The only sound made was the gasps and whimpers from the blond ever so often.

Then, he finally spoke. "Sasuke..."

"Hm? " he never looked up.

"My w-whole body-really h-hurts..."

Sasuke found his fingers slowing down considerably but continued when Naruto cried out from the pain. He was shocked beyond belief at the blond's confession and was unsure if he heard right. Naruto would never openly tell anyone if he were hurt.

"I know, Dobe. I'll have Sakura come by to check on you later."

"Gh...arigato."

His blue eye was becoming hazy with sleep and Sasuke's careful massaging wasn't helping the bit in letting him stay awake.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

He was already drifting into a calmed state. "Wake me if you leave..."

The raven looked up and realized Naruto had fallen asleep. "Dobe, of course I will."

...

...

The memories were coming back. Those horrible dreams that turned to vicious nightmares would never leave. Ever since so long ago...I completely lost my sanity. I can no longer see anything the same...

Am I broken?

Tattered like a doll?

A rag doll fallen into clutches?

Their hands are cold and they seek for revenge, ravenous for it's taste.

But I didn't do anything.

I never have and I never will.

Why couldn't I have been born different, with a father and mother and no demon in my gut? Why does everything have to be so hard? All I've ever wanted was attention...but not this. Not the eyes of blood and hurt and pain.

I can never stand the scent of my own blood, I don't think I will ever grow to.

I'm paranoid of every little sound made...and even those my insane mind imagines to be part of reality.

None of it is real. At least, that's what I'd wish.

The damage is done.

I'm shattered and torn.

Cracked and demolisheR

R

A

G

D

O

L

L

Insanity that chooses my movement and everyday abuse from head to toe.

What shall it be today?

A broken finger or two?

Burnt to a crisp?

Perhaps Genjutsu?

A technique that eats at my heart?

A series of electric shocks?

Stab wounds?

No, let's go with a slow multitude of deathly spiders to eat away at you slowly and painfully.

Sanity? What is that?

H

A

J

I

M

A

R

U

...

...

...

* * *

The next chapter will be extremely dark and might take me some time.

The word insanity will be questioned largely

Anyhow, review.

Arigato!


	24. Chapter 23: Ore ikareta n da

It had been growing cold for so long, longer than he had wished and his body shivered at the nipping air.

He was in so much pain that it even hurt him to blink or inhale a breath of the foggy wind. As he looked up at the man standing above him he didn't have the slightest idea as to what would happen to him next. All he could actually comprehend was that smile. That sick and twisted smirk that would forever hold its place in his mind.

Naruto was pulled from his confinement, like always, and dropped down onto the hard ground.

It hurt, yet not as much as the possibilities of new and old tortures scurrying across the blond's Psyche.

He could never hear the words the villagers spoke to him, but there was no point in it, anyhow.

The man was still smiling.

S

M

I

L

I

N

G

I can't do that anymore. It's been too long.

The man pulled a box out from his side pocket and placed it on the ground where the blond's head lay. And he CHUCKLED. Disgusting.

The creaking of the box and the sounds and ticketing little feet. Millions of legs that covered the forest floor, avoiding that of the man's body. But, when he listened closely, it was merely a single set of legs. Eight legs at that.

He tilted his head and realized he was face to face to a small, brown spider. Its legs were long and hairy, yet it may have only been the size of a nickel. Its beaded eyes seemed to make contact against Naruto's and when said happened he rolled over and moved quickly to the side, searching for his escape.

Nothing good would come of a spider.

Nothing good...

Nothing...

"Kheeeh. Brown recluse, that be. Not deadly, but uncomfortably poisonous." Said the man.

The spider was moving closer. It was advancing on the form that had frightened it from its calmed state. Its fangs were hungry for something to bite.

Sick.

Why won't it leave me alone?!

Naruto struggled in his bonds, finding them to be as tight as usual, and fought to keep himself far from the creature.

But to no avail, the spider was at his side, snatching a bite at his hip; the one area the blond failed to protect.

It was too late to save himself the following pain, slight burning and stinging at his skin, yet he found himself rolling atop the bug, crushing it with force underneath his body weight. He gasped from the numbess that spread at the bitten area and the intense movement he placed himself to exert.

The man, finding little enjoyment in this little accomplishment, walked over to the blond, picked him up and dragged him off into the cold cage again. Not once had he made eye contact with the teen.

The man left with no response or further action.

W-that was it? What happened to the beating...

What was that spider?!

He tried his best to remember, to see if he recalled the eight legged freak, but nothing. Was it poisonous? Deadly? Would he become paralyzed?

He pondered and the fear increased.

Then, he realized. Would it be so bad as to die? Die and be free of this hell?

He settled to leaving the heavy question unanswered and found himself about to drift between the conscious world and his nightmares.

Was he truly becoming insane?

* * *

He woke with a jolt of shock, sprinting forward in the bed, his blankets flinging from his body. He was in a cold sweat, his body shaking uncontrollably.

He tried his best to calm down, but one arm to hold himself wasn't enough to steady his raging heartbeat. From his eyes fell the hot tears that poured nonstop, the pain he felt from his dream, that had later followed hours from the bite in the more intensity, transferred to his waking body. He couldn't tell if it were either a part of his nightmare or something much more the realistic.

And, worse, the horrid whimpers escaped from his mouth, sounding across the room as a recurring echo of fear.

"Doushite... Doushite, doushite..." (Why...why,why...) His whispers were ragged and cracking, his voice sore from his continuous crying. Naruto curled himself in and around his blankets.

"Oy."

The voice may have scared him if he was listening hard enough, yet it was a fact that he could no longer feel more of what was already swallowing up his bits of sanity. Another scare would surely send him adrift into breaking point.

It Was sickening to realize the truth no matter how horrid or wonderful it might have been.

The blond couldn't return the favor of showing his "happiness" to the worried raven eyes that peered down at him.

I can't.

"Naruto, please look at me."

I can't...

"Look, I need to know-"

"I fucking can't!"

Damn, I didn't mean to say it like that...I swear, I didn't. Sasuke, please, forgive me...honestly... I didn't, believe me, please.

Sasuke was shocked out of the question, yet he understood the actions the blond took. A traumatized teen was surely to have nightmares and nothing would help to feed the fire more than to immediately demand something from him.

"Naruto... I'm sorry."

H-he's apologizing... To me? What's going on?!

"Hey..."

What the hell is he getting at by doing such a damn thing? W-what is he planning...I'm going crazy. Shit!

"Dobe, I'm sorry."

Please, don't take my line. Shit! It hurts so bad!

He wanted nothing more than to sink into a bucket of freezing water. He was covered in cold sweats from head to toe, but the burning sensation in his hip would never disappear.

Why do I have to be tormented like this? What...did I...ever do...wrong?

A reassuring hand reached up the rest on the shoulder of his severed arm. He instantly flinched on contact.

"Naruto, it's me. Sasuke."

I know who you are.

But...

Why...

Why would you...

"Why do you care about me..." He almost whispered.

"Why do i-"

"Why do you stay here and protect me? Just kill me already!"

The blond was gasping out in pain, yet not wanting to remove the topic he had presently brought up.

Sasuke, not sure, thought of this as a rather unusual question. First, hadn't he just recently told the blond as to why the reason was?

"You- I'm here because I want to- why would I kill you?" Why would I kill him?!

"I'm a demon."

"No, you're not!" He placed both hands on either side of the blond'sface and forced him to make eye contact. How horrible. Sad, broken, pitless, vacant, dull, hurt, traumatized, forever cursed, torn, tattered, fearful blue pupil against tear filled eye.

Sasuke struggled to continue his explanation. "You were never a demon, and you never be one. No longer. Naruto, i'll brake that curse and seize your true name."

A reverted version of the "peace" speech.

The raven smiled. "Compliments to Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto's lip quivered until he slowly returned the small gesture himself. I can... I can stop myself from going insane...

"Ore ikareta n da..." (I'm crazy)

"No, you're not. I swear it. Believe me, I'll prove it to you. Somehow..."

* * *

Okeey! It's 1:30 am and Christmas eve. What am I doing with my life?

Anyhow, enjoy, and don't forget to review.

Arigato and meri Kurisumasu!


	25. Chapter 24: Harsh words

Why did he have to suffer so much? Everything hurt and he couldn't figure what caused the pain most. Was it the physical wounds or the mental strain he was continuously put through, burning his skull, circling his mind in a wave, a burst of memories, his lost time, sickness, hurt, pain, struggle for breath, struggle for life, struggle to keep himself sane...and then the comfort.

Naruto was just too confused to handle anything that came along, falling over his feet, keeping him from moving a step forward on his road to recovery. If it wasn't the nightmares then it was the worried glances.

In truth, he didn't want the pity of his friends.

No...not my comrades.

He felt no need to see them befit themselves to shape around his comfort.

Why do they bother?

He knew the true people he wants to see.

Not see in a sense...

He wanted to see the anguish.

The anguish they felt towards me?

He craved the emotions flowing over them during his capture.

Not really...

Whether they were happy, infuriated or excited didn't matter to him.

I wouldn't want to see that.

The lust they felt as the planned sick sessions.

I don't want to remember.

And what they saw from their eyes while performing THINGS to him.

I was pathetic, scared, horrified, confused, angry, sick, unsure, insecure, unprotected. All they would see was my face with so many emotions that I no longer looked like Naruto: hyperactive knucklehead ninja whom dreamed of the Hokage life and for the recognition of all.

He doesn't, honestly, want to still be Hokage.

Why wouldn't I?

They hate him, detest the very air he breaths and once they found out he is still alive then there would be no freedom from hurt...or death.

I can avoid it...I'm sure I can...

There's just no way you can escape...Naruto...

Naruto forgot where he was. A body had been holding him in a close hug as soon as his body started shaking in pure fear once again.

Somebody was comforting him, something he desperately dreamed for within that severing year gap.

Oh, it's Sasuke.

He would have chuckled, but immediately froze once he did so.

Naruto... Wasn't hugging back...nor was he smiling... Or crying...

His eye was trained onto the pale, white wall aligning the side of the door. At the corner was a child-like image of a family painted onto it. The paint was faded and cracked, decaying in value over the years of disregard and isolation. No care had been taken in preserving the art piece done by a young and fruitful boy.

Most likely created by the raven haired teen.

Sasuke changed so drastically, but Naruto never did know the family climate the Uchiha lived in. Yet, looking at the image allowed him to pick at a happy child that would smile all the time.

Is the reason I feel like this...because of loneliness?

I had no one up until I met Iruka-sensei. And, even he, hated me. At first.

Before then, though, I was shunned; an outcast to the entire village. It hurt.

Sometimes... I thought the feeling of death would be enticing.

I had tried a few times.

Once by allowing the villagers to beat me half to death...the third saved me. I was six.

I leaped from a rooftop. It was only two stories.

Another time I had placed my head in the tub. I only lasted two minutes before I went up, coughing for air.

The last time was when I was twiddling between my thoughts. The rope looked so enticing that I went as far as to placing a noose around my neck and tying it up high. I was standing on a chair and as soon as I kicked it away, I panicked. The kunai in my pocket was in case I changed my mind and chose to snap the rope. I was fifteen.

There were many other times, I'm sure, but I probably didn't realize the extent of a few minor life threatening situations.

Remembering was something I dreaded. It was sick.

Even the happy memories were even sometimes hard to recall.

"Sasuke..." His voice sounded raw and misused.

"What's wrong?" The raven's voice vibrated at his shoulder, the place in where the Uchiha's chin lay.

"I-i have something to...confess."

With that, sasuke slowly pried himself from the hug he was giving. His face became a bit concerned and all the more serious.

Naruto turned his gaze when their eyes made contact for something near a minute. The blond nervously twisted the end of his shirt. He knew what he had to do, yet he found it difficult to be able to speak out to the raven whom would surely yell at him.

"Sasuke, promise you won't yell."

"Why?"

"J-just promise already!"

"Why the hell would I promise when I don't even know-"

"I'm suicidal!"

Sasuke shut his mouth from his previous rant. His facial expression was horrified. "R-repeat..."

Don't make me say it again...

"I'm... Suicidal..."

The blond was so scared, he felt like crying. He could feel the burning sensation in his eye and his fingers slightly beginning to twitch.

"Naruto... Why the fuck didn't you tell me before or anyone for that matter?!"

"I-"

"You were sick, we could have helped you!"

"I told you not to yell..." His voice came out as a whisper and the tears began to fall from his face

Sasuke, seeing as he made the teen cry, calmed down. "When?"

"When w-what?"

"Was the last time?"

He drooped his head lower. "When I was fifteen..."

"Are you...still thinking about it?"

Am I? I'm not sure anymore.

He nodded, for he knew that sometimes the thought would continuously cross his mind.

The Uchiha frowned and turned his head from the blond. "Why would you want to kill yourself?"

"Because I get lonely in this world." Tell the truth. "I'm tired of having no one to be there for me when I get home to tell me 'welcome back' or 'I missed you' or any of that crap. Sometimes I feel so damn depressed that it's like I'm falling into a never ending pit of darkness and I can't escape."

"But what about us? We're always here for you." Sasuke couldn't believe a word the blond told him.

"Sure. You never so much as had a full blown conversation with me until this incident. And everyone else, they don't know I exist unless I'm injured. Is the only way to become visible going to be for me to be hurt where I'm nearly dead?"

"Naruto, believe me, that's not true." Dobe, you're crossing the line.

"Like hell it's not. I have to pretend, to go about with this stupid smile on my face and it's not even real. I've been alone my entire life and no one has ever been there when I really needed them. Not ever!"

You just crossed it.

"Alone? I'm riding on the same boat, bastard. Did you forget about my brother and the Uchiha massacre? Did you forget how depressed I was? Even I thought of death, but I stopped myself without having to think twice. My whole life, I thrived to kill my brother and to get revenge, but to do that I was willing to abandon everyone and seek power from Orochimaru, yet I didn't."

Sasuke placed his hand on the Uzumaki's shoulder. Almost instantly it felt like the air had become a suffocating mass. Naruto kept his head down, the tears pouring down from his sweating face and shivering form.

Sasuke continued. "I didn't leave, though. Remember, you were the one whom brought me back. The Mani reason I stayed was because of you. I knew of your loneliness and when I looked back we both turned out to be the same. I knew the pain and I didn't want to leave you in the same situation that I had been in myself."

"But-"

"Yes, Naruto. You were never alone and you never will be. What about Iruka-san and Kakshi-sensei and Hokage-sama and even Jiraiya-sama. The rookie nine and those brats that always follow you around...don't forget, Dobe."

His gaze flickered towards the raven's pitless eyes. "Do they care about me, honestly?"

"You've become someone more important than just a best friend."

Sasuke... Why was he talking like this? He never has...it's weird...

"Do you really believe that?"

He smiled, sincerely, for once in a long while. "Of course, otouto."

* * *

You know what to do! Review, please.

Arigato!


	26. Chapter 25: Already over Drawing a sigh

When he awoke once again he found that Sasuke was still by his side. The raven had pulled up a chair from his kitchen and rested his head along the edge of the bed.

Naruto wasn't sure as to whether he was still awake or not, but he was confirmed of the sleeping body when he heard soft snoring and the gentle rise and fall of his back.

The blond bit his lip when he felt a flurry of frustration rising in his throat. He remembered everything the Uchiha had told him last night, but he was unsure if he should take it all in as the truth. Perhaps he was just lying so that I could calm down...yet everything seemed so logical! He had friends and he knew for a fact that none of them would abandon him.

What of the villagers?

No, they held onto me for the soul purpose of their own pleasure. They never finished me off because they loved to see the pain in my eyes and the blood constantly escaping my body.

They never grew sick of the tortures and beatings they gave.

They had fun, while I, only kept their excitement rushing through their heads for more.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke whom was still sleeping before quietly lifting himself from underneath the blanket and out of the bed. His tail was so close to lashing out at the slumbering Uchiha's face that the blond cursed out ever having a furry limb in the first place.

He found himself being caried by his feet straight to the doorway that lead to the bathroom. He didn't even bother turning on the light since the window inside allowed the sunlight to seep in. The blond turned to one side of the wall before horribly regretting it.

The mirror revealed his disgustingly disfigured and unrecognizable body.

He was covered in bandages on his head to cover his eye, his chest, his...stomach, and just above his waist. Of course, he had to lift and remove his clothing to see all the wrappings around his body. The most visible ones were around both his ankles, his left knee, and his right arm.

He cast his gaze from the mirror when his eye rested on his stomach wound. He could clearly remember from when he had received it and how; the fox attempted in taking advantage of the weak state his body was in. When he left the room, even, he realized that the Uchiha was also in bandages, he had caught a glance of the wrappings through the slight uplifting of the raven's blue shirt. It covered the teen's shoulder in which Naruto himself had caused.

He could feel the tears welling up again when he closely inspected himself.

The fair skin he had used to have was covered in bruises of red and purple all around his eyes and arms and a layer of scratches that looked dark and violent marked all of his body.

Not wanting to see anymore, he placed the white clothing back on and over his dainty body. He never wanted to a see it, but the slight shape of his ribs protruded from his sides.

He was so thin.

He downcasted his gaze from the reflection and quietly shuffled out of the room, making sure the raven was still asleep as he did so.

It felt a bit nice to be walking around the small house, but once he realized how quiet everything was the loneliness started to kick in again.

The house was light by the rising sun.

The floor was cold.

A few birds twittered outside.

The floorboards creeked underneath his feet.

It was silent in the house, no one else but himself.

Then, he saw it. The box with the shining objects on the kitchen counter.

Naruto made his way over to them with heavy feet and dragging tail. They were there just for him, they were calling and waiting for him to take hold of them in his grasp, and he did.

The object was smooth at the handle, nice and silver; pointy even.

He grazed it with his thumb and smiled sadly at the cold feeling it gave, sending shivers up his spine.

Before he could think he was already raising it high above his head and preparing to land a hard blow.

Wait.

I-i don't want this.

Why not?

I can't do this, I can't just leave everyone!

They don't care about you.

The knife got closer to its target.

No! They do care about me!

Says who?

Sasuke, he won't lie to me. You know why?

"He's my Nii-san!"

It jabbed down, only missing its hit and landing on the ground, several feet away.

He was panting and gasping, shivering as his body was dripping in a cold sweat, the tip of his spine sending shocks through his brain. He fell to his knees, grasping onto the edge of the counter with a shaking hand.

Naruto was crying in fury and a sudden jolt of fear.

I almost killed myself!

He stared down at the ground in a mixture of emotions that sent him nearly reeling back into a fetal position. The blond had been only a few inches from taking his life...

"Naruto..."

He turned in shock to see another standing in the kitchen. He was only a few feet from the crying teen. "Sasuke, i-"

"I know what you did."

He must be mad...horrified even...

"You stopped yourself from your suicidal needs." His face was emotionless.

Naruto searched his face for any sign of feeling, but found nothing.

Then, a smile grazed the raven's lips and Sasuke spoke while slowly crossing his arms. "I'm proud of you."

The blond, still crying, sat back against the counter and nodded. "Mh-hmm." He stayed there for a while, wiping at his eye with his palm and calming down. Once he did so, he looked up at the Uchiha and slightly chuckled.

His black hair stood out at all ends, falling to the side and down his pale face.

"You look like a damn duck..."

* * *

Not long had passed, yet it seemed more than the 2 months it had been. His body had been recovering exceedingly well for the fact that Kyuubi was no longer present to heal his wounds. It may have also proven possible since the blond was under the care of a legendary sannin medic and her trainee, trustworthy friends whom were present when he needed them, two ninja; namely Iruka and Jiraiya who would take him and treat him to ramen whenever he wished, and a brother to keep his sanity in check.

The villagers never knew of his return and took it upon themselves that the Kyuubi had run off. Every time he was to step out a substitution jutsu would be effective to disguise as any shinobi. Of course, he needed help forming handsignes-his arm was still irreplaceable at the moment.

As for his eye, he planned on never reminiscing on the past ever again when he looked in the mirror.

All was well, except for one night when Naruto occasionally sat himself to rest a bit that a nock at his door interrupted his half-conscious mind.

"Who is it?" He tiredly asked.

"An old friend."

Naruto was far too surprised to move from the couch when he heard the all too recognizable voice. "I-itachi?"

Without warning, the man stepped into the room and paused when he was near enough to be at a comfortable conversational distance. "Ohayō. I merely dropped by to see how you felt."

"Fine." Naruto narrowed his eyes in question. "You're not just here for that."

"Sharp as always. I came to give you the results."

The blond took a moment to think before he remembered exactly what the Uchiha was speaking about. He pushed himself up into a sitting position to show that he was prepared to hear the news, though, he already knew.

"The Kyuubi is dead, for sure."

"Yeah, I knew that much..."

Itachi stood there, motionless and without moving his gaze from the sitting teen.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

A smile trailed the cheeks of the Uchiha- clearly scaring the Uzumaki a bit. "May I sit down?"

The blond took a moment before realizing what the man asked. "S-sure." He scooted over on the couch that he sat on and made room for him, moving his tail of course before it had been lodged underneath the weight of the Uchiha.

Itachi sat down and sighed, leaning back a bit.

Naruto turned to him and saw that the signature Akatsuki cloak that he wore was marred and slightly burnt and several ends. Itachi even looked a bit exhausted as well. "You hurt or something?"

"No, I needed a rest. Just got back from a previous mission." His eyes trailed over to the whiskered teen; his pupils no longer holding his kekkei genkai, leaving only his black eyes exactly like his brother. It was almost relaxing to Naruto.

The blond felt so secure that he didn't mind the company of the other Uchiha at all, in fact, he was almost glad he was there.

"Naruto... May I?"

"Hmm?"

He looked down to see that the man's hand hung loosely over his orange tail. He would have refused, but found that no harm would follow. "Sure.."

He almost flinched when Itachi's hand rested on the fur, softly petting it up and down in short motions. The Uchiha was smiling (a strange action), but it was genuine. He was smiling so much that it made Naruto happy to see it, even. Sometimes he envied these little things.

Itachi slowed his pace and patted the fur kindly. "You know, this tail suits you."

Naruto frowned. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, just that your whiskers and tail compliment your behavior. To tell you the truth, I do think of you as a mischievous fox."

The teen was feeling so tired all of a suuden with a dragged out conversation that should have only taken a minute and with the Uchiha petting his tail. He leaned against the arm of the couch and yawned. "Hilarious, you know."

"I'm only being serious."

Naruto could feel himself drifting off.

"Do you not like foxes?"

Damn, I'm falling asleep. Really rude of me. "No, I do...it's only a certain fox...I don't like. You know."

"I do."

His head rolled to the side before he caught himself, jolting awake for a second from the action.

He heard Itachi chuckle. "Falling asleep, are we?"

"Hmm..."

Naruto felt the couch move beside him and realized that the Uchiha had stood up from his seat. He didn't bother to open his eye, though. He thought that maybe Itachi decided to leave.

He was almost lost in a dream until the feeling of warm fabric awoke him. He peered through his haziness with his blue and smiled himself.

Itachi stood over him, wrapping a blanket around the blond and placing his legs into a more comfortable position.

"When will Sasuke-kun be back?" Asked Itachi.

"...an hour..."

"Hm. I'll stay for a while." The man sat on the couch once again and placed the teen's legs on his own lap to allow Naruto to lay on his back and more carefully.

"Missions are hard, Naruto-kun."

"...I know..."

Not long after, north figures found themselves asleep and within their own subconscious world; dreaming.

...

...

"Tadaima."

After a long day, Sasuke knew the first thing he would do was go to bed after he checked on Naruto. No matter how long it had been since the blond had been put under close watch and recovery, the raven couldn't help but feel worried whenever he was away on long missions. Also, he didn't want Naruto to be unsure as to whether he had returned or not.

He stepped through the hall, immediately sensing the recognizable chakra flowing from the room.

At first, he wanted to rush in and make sure nothing happened, but then he realized how soft the chakra signals were. Both of them were faint.

He cautiously walked over to the door and turned the knob. In front of him was his best friend and older brother in a deep slumber, both of them occasionally taking soft snores.

They were so peaceful that Sasuke found himself closing the door and heading to his own room, a smile crossing his face the whole way.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Authors Note

Okeey! I am done with my story. I've decided that if I was to end it, this is exactly how it would be completed.

Thank you all for staying by me all this time and for so much support. I'm grateful to have fans like you.

Remember, review.

Arigato!


End file.
